The Musican and the Hockey star
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: Tris Prior is a beautiful (She doesn't know this), selfless, and courageous student from Chicago who goes to New York city for college to become a musician. Her life has been as boring as it can get until she gets partnered up for a chemistry project with the mysterious, athletic, handsome star on the college hockey team, Four. The only problem? The two can't stand each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I came up with this idea a little while ago, and I decided to try this out. I don't own Divergent, the lovely Veronica Roth does!  
Now let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

The song** Hell and Back by Kid Ink** blared through my blue beat headphones as I walked up to the place I was going to start my second year at New York City University.

I moved all the way here from the city of Chicago because I got a scholarship in the music career. It was the only thing I was interested in during school. My teacher against my will sent videos of me singing a cover of Empire by SheiKira to different colleges across the country. And I got accepted into every single one. So pretty much I had my pick of the litter on which college I wanted to go to. The only problem? Which one to choose.

The first was Georgia State, but unlike a lot of people I love states where it snows. (I don't know why, I guess I'm just weird like that.)

But that was just one of the dozens of colleges. New York caught my eye though, so I wanted to go to that one. My brother Caleb on the other hand, went to Harvard to study. Of course he got accepted into that college, he's a genius.

"HEY TRISSY!" A loud, obnoxious voice sang.

I turned around and came face to face with my best friend and my dorm mate, Christina.

She wore a tank top, which showed off the muscle she was starting to get from working out with me over the summer.

"I missed you so much!" I said with a smile and Christina wrapped me into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't breath!" I gasped, slapping Christina's back so she would stop hugging me.

Christina did just that, her arms snapping to her sides.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

I shrugged simply.

"Whatever."

Christina then looked behind me and smile.

_What boy does she have a crush on now?_ I thought. I wasn't trying to be rude, it was the truth. Christina almost had a crush on a total of seven guys in the same week once. It was really awkward for me, because Christina made me go get all of their numbers.

"It's your boyfriend," She sniggered gleefully, pointing her finger at someone.

My eyes glanced to where she was pointing.

_No, not going to happen. Not in a million years._ Were the thoughts that were running through my mind. Because coming at us was the most annoying, most cocky person I've ever meet. And coincidently my best guy friends older brother is his best friend.

"Four is NOT my boyfriend!" I yelped in pure horror.

Not seeming fazed, Christina just laughed at me. She knows Four and I hated each other since I started going here last year.

I shudder in rage at what Four did to make me hate him so much. Of course, with my luck Four sees the two of us looking at him and he strides over towards us, an annoying smirk planted on his face.

"Like what you see, Prior?"

Scoffing, I cross my hands over my chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever makes you sleep at night." I grumble in response.

The only thing I wanted then and there was to run away, but my feet stayed planted where they were. Also, I didn't' want Four to think that I like him. Just the thought made me mentally vomit in my mouth.

Four licked his lips and stared me down. In response I arched my left eyebrow and stared back, mustering up my best _what the hell are you doing _look.

"Ladies, ladies! You got to stop arguing with each other and be friends!" A fake preppy voice said and it took all of my will power to not start cracking up.

My best guy friend, Uriah came bounding towards Four, Christina, and I.

Four scowled.

"Get your eyes checked, I'm not a girl."

"Are you sure about that?" I countered, going on my tip toes so I would look more menacing. Four bent down slightly, we were both so close our noses were touching.

I might've been imagining it, but I seen Four quickly glance down at my lips.

_Like he'd ever do that._ I thought, my feet now flat on the cool pavement.

"Whatever," Four muttered and Uriah pulled Christina and I away before I slap him in the face.

Most of you are probably wondering what made me so mad at Four. The reason I don't like talking about, but if I get the chance, I'll tell you.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! What did you guys think? Did you love or hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Suggestions are also available, but if I don't include yours, I'm sorry. There is just going to be something's I don't want to change about my story, and I hope you understand!**

**Thanks again or reading and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. A new friend request

**Tris's POV**

Uriah wrapped his arms carelessly around my shoulders as him, Christina (I call her Chris for short usually,) and I walked towards my dorm room. On our way there, we just talked and joked around about stuff.

"No, no," Uriah laughed, wiggling his pointer finger at me. "You got to get your facts right. Cara is Satan of our Generation, not the Hitler of our Generation."

Chris eyed Uriah sternly.

Cara, ugh. How could I forget what we use to call her? Cara is my friend Will's older sister, but she's a total. . . . what's the word. Bitch. Yeah, bitch is the best way to sum her up. (It sounded rude, but it was the truth.) The two siblings hated each other, I don't know what happened but that isn't the only reason why we hated her so much. She also hung out with Four, which made her even two times annoying because she talked non stop about that kid. Like he was an angle sent from heaven.

Laughing along with him, I shoved Chris lightly.

"Lighten up a little, I know your Will's girlfriend and all, but admit it, you hate her as much as we do."

Chris laughed weakly and nodded in agreement.

'We' consisted of our little group of friends: Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna (She was friends with Four and Zeke, but she's Lynn's older sister, and she's a lot nicer to us than they are.), Will, Chris and I.

"True, true," She agreed as we stopped in front of the dorm we were going to be staying in this year.

Smirking slightly, I shoved Uriah's arm off my shoulder. This didn't do anything, because Uriah yanked his arm on my shoulder again once I shoved it off.

"You got to go to your dorm. Chris and I got to unpack."

At this Uriah let out a huge groan.

"What?" He gapped at me. "When your done though, you better invite the gang over and we're playing Truth or Dare."

Taking the dorm key from Chris, I sighed I defeat.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, unlocking the door. "We'll play T Or D."

Cheering, Uriah did some sort of weird happy dance as we walked off to his room.

"BYE TRISSY!" HE hollered at my from somewhere down the hall.

_Typical Uriah. _I thought as I shook my head and walked into our dorm.

The dorm was medium size, definitely bigger than the one Chris and I shared last year.

There were two small beds, located on opposite sides of the room from each other. A large TV was on a counter that was facing both of the beds, so you could watch TV in bed.

There was also two closets, a desk area, and a bathroom.

"Nice place," I noticed, sitting down on the bed on the left side of the room. I sat here because my stuff was already brought up here by some staff members. In fact, that's what they did with all the students stuff.

"I know, right?" Chris agreed, collapsing face first onto her bed. "Wake me up when they get here," She mumbled, her voice muffled by a pillow that was on her bed.

Sighing, I hurled a pillow at Chris.

The pillow hit her in her side.

"That hurt so much," She mocked sarcastically, doing her fake impression of Chris.

I chuckled and got up. As I did I thought: _I really need to unpack._

Neatly, I took all my clothes that were neatly in my suitcase out and started putting coat hooks on all the shirts. (Chris and I already decorated our room a few weeks in advance before we actually started the college year.)

When I was done with that task, I took my phone and started to play some music. The song that was currently blaring was **Spectrum **by Zedd.

_Breathing you in when I want you out  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
Lying inside our quiet drama_

I sang along with music, and when the bat dropped I started dancing slightly as I hung up my shirts in my side of the closet.

Before Chris ever so slightly passed out asleep like a person after a night of drinking (That was Lynn's words when she saw Chris asleep when the three of us hung out for the first time. Obviously, it ended with Chris passed out asleep.)

_Breathing you in when I want you out  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
Lying inside our quiet drama_

_Wearing your heart like a stolen dream  
Opening skies, with your broken keys  
No one can blind us any longer_

_We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go_

"You sing really good," A voice said from the doorway.

I instantly dropped one of the shirts I was holding and turned off my music.

I was shocked, because standing in the doorway was Zeke, Four's best friend. My rival's best friend.

"What?" I squeaked, still startled. Thank god Chris wasn't up, because she would be spazzing out like their was no tomorrow.

"No need to be startled," Zeke laughed, leaning against the door way. A smirk was clearly visible on his face. "I said you sing good. No wonder you got a scholarship for persuading the music career."

For some reason at this I blushed.

"Thank you, Zeke, I guess." I replied slowly but with a little sharpness to it, starting to regain a little bit of my composure.

Zeke did nothing, he just stood there and did this short sarcastic laugh.

I found it really surprising how much Zeke and Uriah looked a like. They both had sun tanned skin, because they lived in Hawaii for three years, but the two of them went to school for their first year of High School. Or well, Zeke moved to Hawaii. Uriah didn't want to move and stayed with his grandmother that lived in Chicago. But that didn't stop Uriah for visiting, that was why Uriah's skin was tan.

But their looks are the only thing they have in common, their both totally different people when it comes down to it.

"So, why did you stop by?" I asked. Nervous that Zeke will see the remaining clothes on my bed (Which he probably did) I shoved them into my duffle bag.

Zeke shrugged simply, saying nothing.

I mentally groaned.

_Why does he got to be so damn challenging! _I thought angrily.

"So, why did you stop by?" I repeated my question again. This time with a more angrier tone behind it.

Zeke smiled. A real smile, not one of those annoying smirks.

"Well, Beatrice. I was wondering if we could start being friends."

* * *

**What do you think of Tris and Zeke maybe becoming friends? What will four think of this sudden change? Tell me what you think of that in a review. And also, who's POV should I do: Zeke's or Four's? **

**And thank you all for the 19 reviews on this first chapter, it really means the world to me!**


	3. A little taste of Truth Or Dare

**Tobias's POV**

I laid down on my bed in my new dorm, thinking about the sports try outs that were going to happen.

_Definitely going to try out for hockey_. I thought and I smirked broadly.

Zeke was suppose to be in the dorm 15 minutes ago, that's when he was going to meet me here.

But he wasn't. And I didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

As if on cue Zeke walked in the room.

"Hey Four," he greeted and I stood up to meet my friend.

We quickly did our handshake we made up freshman year before I replied.

"What's up, man? You said you were going for a walk on campus, what took you so long?"

The smile on Zeke's face faded.

_What happened?_ I thought.

I must've asked the question aloud, because Zeke said,

"I just hung out with a new friend I made, that's all." he replied, a little jittery.

I frowned.

"And who is this person?"

Zeke plopped onto his bed and sighed. "You'll kill me if I tell you who it is," he said.

I sighed, and sat down on my bed.

"Zeke, who could it possibly be? It can't be Prior, because if it was. . ." I said with a laugh and trailed off when he awkwardly looked out the window.

"Your friends with Prior now, aren't you?" I asked and Zeke sighed and nodded.

That was a good enough answer for me. For some reason, I just felt mad at Zeke. Why? I didn't really know, but it was probably because he was friends with Prior.

"Your friends with Prior now?" I repeated, my voice hinting anger.

Zeke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "And?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questionably.

I let out a frustrated noise.

"_And, _you know I hate her! So you just made friends with her knowing I hate her!"

Zeke groaned.

"I wanted to be friends with her because of Uriah! The two are inseparable! Besides, she probably thought of me as the jerk older brother before I wanted to be friends with her."

I rolled my eyes.

"I would prefer you to be the jerk older brother," I retorted coldly, sitting up straighter to hear Zeke's reaction.

I was shocked when I didn't hear a witty reply. No reply at that.

All Zeke did was sigh before he started walking out the door.

"I'm going to see my little brother," was all he said before closing the door shut behind him.

My eyes glared angrily at the picture of Uriah, Tris, and Zeke that was on Zeke's dresser. But I was mostly glared at Prior.

Why did I hate her so much? Well, she was the only girl that didn't like me, and no matter how hard I tried to make her like me, she just hated me even more.

_But what you did that one day. . . _my mind said to me in a sing song sort of voice.

"I know what happened," I grumbled to myself aloud, staring dumbly at the shoe laces on my black and white Nike's.

And just like that, the events of that one faithful day replayed in my mind, over, and over, and over again, until I thought it so much I couldn't think about it anymore, if that made any sense.

Sighing, I leaned back on my bed and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to claim me.

**Zeke's POV**

I walked down the hallway towards Uriah's apartment.

Tris invited me to play truth or dare with some of her friends, and I gladly accepted.

She may seem like a tough, witty, courageous girl. . . well, she is. Its just that when you get to know her, and I mean really know her, she shows different characteristics.

She has the three that I named, but she is also selfless, smart, and even kind at times.

I smiled to myself at the events from earlier in the day when Tris and I walked around the campus, talking and joking around like we've been friends since kindergarten.

"Zeke, my brother!" Uriah called in his usual loud voice when I walked into Zeke's dorm.

On the floor in Uriah's room, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Will, Uriah, and lastly Tris sat in a circle.

"Am I late?" I ask, squeezing in between Christina and Tris.

Christina sent me a cold look, while Tris on the other hand flushed lightly.

"Shauna, can you close the door?" Christina asked at the same time Lynn impatiently whined,

"Can we play now or what?"

Uriah laughed at his friends impatience.

"Calm your tits, Lynn," he laughed, which caused Marlene to throw an empty coke can at him before she got up and closed the door.

"I just been shot!" Uriah gasped dramatically, and clutched his hand over where the pop can had hit him only a few minutes ago. "Somebody, anybody, call the medic!"

Everyone laughed, and I had to join them.

_My brother is so dramatic,_ I thought and let out another laugh.

"I'll go first, since this is my dorm," Uriah announced to no one before he spun a empty 2 liter sprite bottle.

It landed on Will.

"Will, my man, Candor or Dauntless?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Candor or Dauntless?" I echoed my brothers words.

Tris looked at me, an unfazed expression on her face, like she heard Uriah say these words a million time before this occasion. And most likely she has.

"That's what he calls truth or dare. Candor is a fancy word for honesty, and then Dauntless is a fancy word for brave. So, if your Dauntless, you'll want to accept the dare," she then paused. "It's really hard to explain, you'll catch on."

I nodded my thanks and I looked over at Will.

A scared expression was on his face, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He was getting asked Truth or Dare by Uriah for gods sake, so either option wouldn't end good.

"Candor, I guess," Will replied quietly.

That must've been the wrong option, because Uriah grinned wider than the Cheshire cat himself.

"Out of all the girls in this room, who would you like to date the most?"

Will flushed as red as the tee shirt Lynn was wearing.

"Dare," he automatically said.

"I dare you to answer that question!" Uriah screeched like a child.

I rolled my eyes.

_Typical Uriah. Always makes a situation way more dramatic than it should be._

Tris must've thought the same thing because we both looked at each other and started busting out laughing.

Shauna frowned.

"What's so funny?" she asked, the frown growing deeper.

Tris shook her head.

"It's nothing," was all she said.

Apparently, Will didn't answer the question because Uriah was currently yelling at Will.

"ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FINE!" Will yelled back, and Uriah had a satisfied look on his face.

"I'd date Christina," he stuttered out.

Marlene squealed, as if this was the best news in the whole world.

"This is the best!"

"Yeah, yeah," Will grumbled mindlessly and spun the bottle.

It landed on Tris.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

Not even hesitating, Tris said,

"Dauntless,"

Will thought for a moment before smirking.

"I dare you to get Four to fall in love with you,"

* * *

**Man, this chapter seemed really short, but then it didn't at the same time :O **

**What will Tris do about having to make Four fall in love with her? Will Uriah get jealous of this? (You never know for sure, lol)**

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews, I love hearing your guys feedback!**


	4. An unexpected meeting at Starbucks

**Tris's POV**

After Will spoke, I nearly chocked on my own spit.

_Make Four fall in love with me? This has to be some sick joke. _I thought in horror.

"WHAT?" I hollered, my voice cracking with the last syllable.

Will smirked at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You heard me. I dare you to make Four fall in love with you before the school year ends,"

_I didn't hear the before the school ends part. _I thought angrily.

I must've spoken aloud because everyone started laughing.

"This is not funny! I have to make the guy who absolutely hates me, fall in love with me! That's just not going to happen!"

From next to me, I heard Zeke mutter to himself,

"It's actually easier than you think its going to be." as the bell that signaled lunch rang out.

When getting our trays of food, all of us who were playing Truth or Dare except for Zeke and Shauna sat at a table together near the exit of the cafeteria.

"I feel SO bad for you Tris," Marlene spoke once we all sat down together in perfect unison.

I shook my head, stabbing at the lump of potatoes on my tray.

"It's fine," I lied through my teeth.

A look of pure guilt overcame Will's face.

"Tris, you don't have to-" he started but I cut him off.

I knew I had to. I just had this feeling that I should make Four like me.

"I do," I said dryly, now staring at the meatloaf on my tray that I swear just moved. "A dare is a dare,"

Uriah eyed me suspiciously, pouring about a gallon of salt on his potatoes.

He knew something wasn't right. I could tell.

A sort of awkward silence fell over the group as we ate, the only sound was the loud chattering and laughter from the tables around us.

I looked over at where Zeke and Four were sitting with their group of friends.

Zeke smiled at me kindly, gesturing me to come over to talk to him.

Four noticed where Zeke was looking and his face became cold.

"Let the dare begin," I say aloud to no one, and before my friends could stop me I walked with my shoulders back and head high towards Zeke's table.

"Hey, your Tris, right?" a girl at the table asked suspiciously.

I gave the girl a questioning glance, but I said nothing.

"Here, sit down next to me," Zeke added, sending a nervous look towards Four.

Four's face became colder than it had from when I walked over here.

Clearing my throat, I said,

"No I'm fine. There looks like there's a lot of people sitting down here anyways,"

Zeke looked around the table and sighed.

"I guess there is. Can I come sit over at your table for a little bit? I have to ask Uriah a question,"

"Sure," I grinned and Zeke and I stood up and walked together towards my table, the only thing I felt was Four's eyes burning holes through my back.

Before I knew it the day was over, and the first day of semester had begun.

I woken up a good 15 minutes before my alarm clock, at 5:24.

Why I woke up so early? I had a really early music class at 6:05, and then I had one later in the day, right after when I was apparently going to have chemistry.

I took a quick shower and got dressed.

When I was done getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked.

I wore a Akumu Ink Dead Riding Hood tee shirt with white high waist jeans and brown riding boots.

My blonde hair was already starting to turn a little bit wavy, the way it usually did when my hair was drying after a shower.

_The ends of my hair are dead. _I thought and let out a groan before silently walking towards the door, not wanting to wake Chris up.

She had to wake up for classes in two hours, and when I wake her up early she is not the happiest camper. Once, she almost chucked a vase at me.

Grabbing a black baggy Firebird hoodie, I pulled that over my head, and walked out of the room.

Not a lot of people were in the breakfast area, and not a lot of food was out, so I decided to go to the Starbucks that was on campus.

As I pushed open the door, the smell of coffee flooded over me. It was strong. Really strong at that. But I didn't mind, the smell of coffee was amazing.

"Welcome to Starbucks how may I- Prior?"

_No, oh no, this can't be happening._ I let out a groan and I look up to meet Four's striking blue eyes.

_Striking blue eyes? _I repeated my thought from earlier in my head. _Where on earth did I come up with striking blue eyes?_

"Four," I greeted a little too cheerily.

_The dare._ I thought over and over again. _The dare. The dare. The dare._

"What do you want?" Four demanded angrily.

I glared at him.

"That's someway to greet a customer, Four," I snapped at him.

_The dare. The dare. The dare. _The more I thought those two words, the more I became annoyed with myself.

"I'll just get a hot chocolate,"

It wasn't what I really wanted, I was just scared that Four was going to poison the Frappuccino I badly wanted. And it was hot chocolate, how could the dude mess up hot chocolate.

"For the love of god, Prior, I'm not going to poison your drink. My boss is observing me this morning, so why would I mess it up?" Four whispered at me angrily, and pointed at someone who was sitting behind me.

I turned to where Four was pointing. It was an adult woman in her twenties. She had a lot of piercing and tattoos.

"Hey, I know her," I said, even though I could tell Four didn't want me to talk to him.

Four opened his mouth and then closed it.

"You know Tori? _My _boss?"

I nodded. It was coming back to me in bits and pieces, but I remember her from somewhere.

"She ran a tattoo parlor in Chicago, where I used to live," I said out of no where.

Four hummed and then let out a quiet, frustrated sigh.

"Just order already, I don't want to stand here and talk to you on my shift,"

The way Four said it sounded forced, like he didn't want to say it in that tone but it just ended up coming out that way.

"I'll have a green tea Frappuccino," I sighed, pulling out my wallet.

Four pressed a few buttons on the cash register before announcing,

"That would be 4.23,"

_Oh no._ I thought, my eyes becoming wide.

My money! It's gone!

"Um, never mind, I don't want anything," I stuttered.

Four leaned over the counter so our noses were touching.

"And why is that, Prior?" he asked, his breath warm on my face. His breath smelt good though, like peppermints and coffee.

I huffed in annoyance.

"Someone stole my money from me, smart one." I snapped.

It was at this point and time I didn't really care about the dare, because damn, this guy was annoying me so much it wasn't even funny.

Four leaned forward a little more, so our faces were only a centimeter apart.

"I'll, er, pay for your drink with my discount," he said, faint color rising to his cheeks.

Four didn't break the close contact we had as he punched a few things into the cash register.

"I can-" I started but Four cut me off.

"Cant you just let me buy you something, Prior?" He whisper yelled at me.

I lightly put my hands onto the counter.

"No, no I can't," I said honestly, arching an eyebrow.

Four sighed and looked down at my hands, which were now under his larger ones. His hands were warm, sending a warm heat wave through my body.

Four cleared his throat.

"I'll make you your Frappuccino, Prior,"

"Right," I sighed, already missing the warmth from his hands.

_Wait, did I really just think that?_ I thought in shock, my eyes wide.

As the blender blended ice Four strolled behind the counter again so we were meeting face to face.

"Now, we can have that make out session you badly wanted," he smirked at me.

My eyes widened.

"I did not say that!" I yelped, smacking him on the chest with the back of my hand. Heat was now rushing to my cheeks.

Four rolled his eyes,

"You were thinking it though," the stupid smirk on his face growing broader.

"In your dreams, Four," I grumble

**Four's POV**

I stared around the shop, looking for a costumer to serve.

Until a familiar small figure walked into the door.

Tris.

I mentally groaned. _Of all people to come here, why did she have to?_

She wore a baggy Pontiac Firebird sweatshirt with white jeans and riding boots.

I wouldn't want to admit it to anyone, but she looked pretty without even trying.

She must not of noticed me, because she didn't even say anything.

Deciding to say something, I said.

"Welcome to Starbucks how may I- Prior?"

Even though I already knew she was there, this would get her attention.

Tris looked up, a shocked yet alarmed expression on her face before letting out a groan.

"Four," Tris greeted, and I was shocked that it came out really cheerful.

_That's. . . odd._ I thought, frowning.

"What do you want?" I demanded. It came out harsher than I meant it too.

From the table behind Tris, my boss Tori who was observing my training today frowned at me, and was studying Tris, like she knew her from somewhere.

Tris saw it that way too, because she gave me a cold look.

"That's some way to greet a costumer, Four," she snapped bitterly.

_Why does she got to be so difficult!? _My mind screamed angrily.

She paused for a moment, hard in thought before she quickly added,

"I'll just get the hot chocolate."

I knew she really didn't want the hot chocolate. I could tell because of the way she was staring at the Frappuccino machine.

"For the love of god, Prior. I'm not going to poison your drink. My boss is watching, so why would I mess it up?" I whisper, pointing to where Tori was.

Tris turned her head to look at Tori before she looked at me again.

"I know her," she said, he cheeks slightly flushed.

_Probably from what I said about me not poisoning her drink._ I assumed the reason she was blushing.

Then I gestured what she said about knowing my boss.

I opened my mouth, but then I thought better of it and closed it. She's just too difficult, and I just can't stand her.

"You Tori? _My _boss?"

Tris nodded her head.

"She ran a tattoo parlor in Chicago, where I used to live." she said.

A confused but yet knowing expression on her face.

I hummed in reply, then remembering that it was Tris I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just order already, I don't want to stand here and talk to you on my shift," I forced myself to say.

"I'll have a green tea Frappuccino," she sighed.

I pressed a few buttons on the cash registers, the buttons felt smooth as I touched them.

"That will be 4.23," I announced.

Tris's eyes became wide as she felt in her pockets.

"Um, never mind, I don't want anything," she stuttered out.

I raised an eyebrow.

_What is going on with her? _I thought.

I leaned over the counter, both of our noses touching

"And why is that, Prior?" I asked with a slight sharpness to it.

She huffed in annoyance.

"Someone stole my money from me, smart one," she snapped angrily.

Her breath felt warm on my face. It smelt really good, like cinnamon.

If possible I leaned forward a little more, to look more menacing than I actually felt.

And once I did I couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They are this beautiful blue that I can't really explain.

_Stop it Four! _I thought angrily. _You cannot like Prior. Nope, not gonna happen. Not in a million years. And she will never like you back._

I knew what the good thing to do in the situation was, even though I didn't want to do it.

"I'll, er, pay for your drink with my discount," I said, heat rushing towards my cheeks as I spoke.

A shock look over came Tris's face as I pressed the buttons into the machine again, not wanting to lose eye contact with her.

"I can-" she started angrily and I was so close to yelling at her but I couldn't because from behind me Tori raised an eyebrow at me, the message clearly saying,

_If you two are going to make out, please give me a heads up so I can not overlook it._

I shook my head quickly at the thought when another one came to mind.

_She wasn't seriously implying that she could pay money for a Frappuccino when she doesn't have the money to._

At that thought I lost it.

"Can you just le me buy you something, Prior?" I whisper yelled angrily, not wanting Tori to hear me yelling at a customer.

A customer who I don't like with a fiery passion.

Tris put her hands on the counter. Naturally, I put my warm hands on top of her small cold ones.

A warm feeling went through me, this making me more annoyed than I originally was with Tris.

"No, no I can't," she said.

She probably now realized there was an extra weight on her hands, because she looked down at both of our hands. A slight redness now coming onto her cheeks.

I cleared my throat.

"I'll make your Frappuccino, Prior."

"Right," she sighed as I quickly walked away from her and made her drink as fast as I could so I could get her out of here as fast as I possibly could.

As the blender blended the ice, I strolled towards the counter where Tris was waiting.

"Now we can have that make out session you badly wanted," I said with a smirk, knowing that it would annoy her.

I must have reached my goal, because her eyes became murderous.

"I did not say that!" she protested, slapping me on the chest lightly with her hand. A clearly frustrated and angry expression was on her face.

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes.

"You were thinking it, though," I added, the smirk on my face not fading.

"In your dreams, Four," she grumbled as I quickly went to finish making the Frappuccino, wanting Tris to leave the store as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

**What do you guys think of the double point of views on the same situation? I might want to do that in future chapters, so let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**And I'm sorry if both POV seem a little different, it's really late and I don't want to go back and make the editing changes :3 I will soon though, so you can keep a watch out for that.**

**And thanks again for the reviews! It really means the world for me to hear them! Thank you and I will see you, well not see you, when I write the next chapter!**


	5. Getting to know Four- No Tobias Eaton

**Tris's POV**

I walk quickly through the door to my music class, taking a sip of my Frappuccino as I hurriedly sat down.

"Hello, Miss Prior," Max, the music teacher greeted.

"Proud to see you made it to the class,"

I rolled my eyes.

"You knew I was going to show up,"

"Eventually," I quickly added onto my sentence, getting a few laughs from my class mates, even Max was laughing a little. Max was probably my favorite teacher here. He was laid back, sarcastic, and hardly gave out homework He also tried including humor in his lessons, which in my opinion is an added bonus to Max's awesomeness.

"Continuing my lesson until I was rudely interrupted," Max said, giving me a pointed look that was fake.

Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Today your going to be singing a solo in front of the class, so I can see how you guys have been doing over the summer,"

Max's eyes swiped around the classroom, looking for his first victim- I mean- his first student to go in front of the class and sing.

"Miss Prior," Max said and I mentally groaned.

Doing as told, I got up from my seat, but not before taking a quick drink of my Frappuccino and walked to the front of the classroom.

"What will you sing for us today?" Max asked, handing me a guitar.

I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said, being honest. "I didn't have time to think."

Max chuckled, which was a low sort of rumble.

This gave me time to think.

_What could I sing?_

Suddenly I knew the answer.

"I'll be doing an acoustic version of Mirror by Lil' Wayne featuring Bruno Mars."

A sort of hushed silence fell over the once noisy class.

Not a lot of people attempted rap songs in the class in the one year that I've been in the class. So this must have came as a big shock to them.

Max smiled slightly. And I mean smiled slightly. Max doesn't smile, which shocked a lot of people. Max only smiled on special occasions, and that didn't really match his fun personality.

I sat down in the stool that Max always made students sit in when they sang, and I grabbed the guitar from Max, who stood a good four feet away from the chair.

Playing notes to the song, I started singing.

_With Everything happening today  
You don't know whether your coming or going  
But you think that you're on your way  
Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it,  
Look at me when I'm talking to you  
Your looking at me but I'm looking through you  
I see the blood in your eyes  
I see the love in disguise  
I see he pain hidden in your pride  
I see your not satisfied  
And I don't see nobody else  
I see myself  
I'm looking at the..._

_Mirror on the wall here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talking to each other again?_

_I see the truth in you lies  
I see nobody by your side  
But I'm with you when you are all alone  
And you correct me when I'm looking wrong  
I see the guilt beneath the shame  
I see your soul through your window pane  
I see the scars that remain  
I see you Wayne, I'm looking at the..._

_Mirror on the wall here are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talking to each other again?_

_Looking at me now I can see my past  
Damn, I look just like my fucking dad  
Light it up, that's smoke in the mirrors  
I even look good in the broken mirror  
I see my momma smile- that's blessing  
I see the change, I see the message  
And no message could've been clearer  
So I'm starting with the man in the..._

_Mirror on the wall here we are again  
Through my rise and fall you've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talking to each other again?_

_So why are we talking to each other again?_

Silence filled the room after I sang before the class applauded.

"Excellent, Miss Prior!" Max praised.

I hopped off the stool and handed him the guitar.

"Thanks," I say to him.

For the rest of class people sang and goofed off, which is what we do on the first day of school now every year.

Now I was making my way towards my second class of the day: Chemistry.

I quickly stopped by my room before music so I could pick up a book. The book is called **City of Heavenly Fire** by Cassandra Clare, the final book in the Mortal Instruments series.

When I arrived to the chemistry class room, no one was there.

Sighing, I made my way towards the middle desk, pulled out my book, and started reading.

People started walking into the class as I was banging my book on the table.

_I can't believe Sebastian would say that._ I thought, in anger at the main antagonist to the Mortal Instruments series. I thought those words as I wacked my book.

I stopped though once I was getting weird glances from the first people that walked in.

Heaving a sigh, I pulled out the book and stared reading.

I was about to finish a page when I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder an the voice,

"Is anyone sitting here, Prior?"

Slamming the book, I whipped around in my chair and came face to face with Four.

"Not anymore," I grumbled to myself as Four slid in the seat next to mine.

And I guess I have some explaining to do as to why Four was in my chemistry class.

The seniors and sophomores share some of the same classes: Like reading, chemistry, even orchestra for the people that do that. (I'm currently first chair viola in the college orchestra, not trying to brag but I take a lot of pride in that.)

Four chuckled, the chuckle reminding me of Max.

He folded his hands and looked at me.

"What?" I ask, frowning.

Four shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "It's nothing."

Then the chemistry teacher, Jeanine I believe her name is, walk into the room.

"Class," she began strictly and I instantly knew I was going to hate this woman with a fiery passion.

"Look to the person your sharing a lab table with. This is the person that your going to be working with the whole year."

I almost let out a groan when hearing this.

"What is that, Miss Prior?"

_I accidently let out that groan. Dammit. _I thought angrily.

"Nothing, Mrs. Matthews," I said, using her last name. "Just a little stumped on what is next to lead on the Periodic Table," I lied.

_How on earth did I come up with that? _

Four gave me a look, a look which was on how I felt after saying the lie.

Mrs. Matthews grinned slightly.

"I'm glad that some people have questions about the Periodic Table," she said happily before clearing her throat.

"Continuing. Your actually going to do a get to know you project with your partner, its not chemistry related, just an idea the school thought would be cool to have," Mrs. Matthews said.

"My name is Mrs. Matthews, and your partner for this project is your new chemistry partner."

Before we were able to work, she answered a few questions that students had.

"So Prior," Four said, clicking the pen top he had in his hand. "Let's start this off shall we?"

Mrs. Matthews handed Four a worksheet and the two of us studied it over.

It listed the following

_Full Name  
Age  
Year in College  
What are you studying at New York University  
Hobbies  
Favorite Color  
Siblings  
Parents  
Favorite song  
Favorite sports team  
Genre of Music  
Favorite Type of Sport  
Favorite teacher_

It listed a lot more, but I didn't want to read through the whole two pages Mrs. Matthews gave us.

"Let's start this thing off. What's your full name, Prior?"

"Who says I have to go first," I snapped angrily, crossing my hands over my chest.

"But its Beatrice Madeline Prior. What's your full name, Four?"

Four smiled, actually smiled, after I said my name aloud.

"I'm gonna call you Beatrice from now on," he said happily, the smile vanishing and becoming a smirk.

I glare at Four angrily.

"No. I hate my first full name,"

Four chuckled.

"That's why I'm gonna call you Beatrice, Beatrice,"

He laughed as I slapped him on the shoulder.

His laugh died before saying.

"Four is a nickname, can you please not repeat my real first name to anyone?"

I smirk slightly but nodded, making a 'I cross my heart' gesture with my pointer finger.

Four sighed.

"Here it goes. My real name is Tobias Elliot Eaton," Four- no, Tobias whispered. Even though I know knew his real name was Tobias, I'm still going to call him Four.

I wrote down both of our full names quickly and the two separate pieces of paper we had.

"Next question: Age?"

Four thought for a moment.

"22, going to be 23." he says. "Yours?"

"20," I said in motto tone, writing down both of the numbers neatly, unlike the first question, where I scribbled the names out.

Four looked over my shoulder, staring in interest at my writing.

"You write really cool," he said.

Trying not to laugh, I frown.

"Really, cool? That's cursive."

Four rolled his eyes.

"I know what cursive is. But I never seen it written so cool before."

I couldn't help it, I started busting out laughing.

Four joined in too, grinning at me as he laughed.

This caused Mrs. Matthews to glare sternly at Four and I.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Eaton and Miss Prior?"

I shook my head, trying to contain my laughter.

"All good back here," Four replied cheerfully.

I sighed, now getting my act together. "You can ask the next question," I demanded, holding out the paper for Four to write down the next two answers.

"Year in college?"

Not even hesitating, I said.

"Sophomore. And your in your senior year, right?"

Four nods, scribbling down the answers intently.

I stare at his hand writing for a moment.

"Your hand writing looks cool," I mocked him from earlier.

Four laughs, and by laugh I meant he actually laughed, before shoving me with his elbow lightly.

"Shut up," he grumbles before saying more louder. "What are you studying?"

"Music. It's my life. What about you?"

Four smirks.

"I got a scholarship in hockey, but I'm actually studying architecture, Miss Beatrice Prior, if you'd like to know."

He grinned at me, showing all of his white teeth.

"You, studying architecture?"

Four rolls his eyes.

"I'm just kidding. What I meant to say is I wanted to study architecture but my father made me go in the hockey career here. I love hockey though, don't get me wrong," He says the last part a little tersely.

"Okay," I grumbled.

For the rest of class we asked each other the first page of questions on both of our sheets before the bell rang, signiling the next class.

"This is where we depart," Four bid his farewell dramatically.

"I'll talk to you later, Miss Beatrice Madeline Prior."

I groan at the use of my full name.

But that groan fainted and became a smirk before I got up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear lowly.

"I'll see you around, Tobias."

He shivered slightly, causing my smirk to broaden.

"Good day," I concluded louder before walking away, my shoulders back and head held high.

* * *

**I'm so happy I updated this story so fast! It's such a habit to write this story, it isn't even funny. :3**

**I really don't have anything to say in the Author's note, so I guess this is goodbye until the next chapter.**


	6. Archery Classes and breaking down walls

**Four's POV**

I walked to my next class, Archery.

It wasn't exactly a class, but I took it because Tris had that class next, and I can annoy her.

The thought of Tris had me thinking about the events that happened in chemistry.

_Tris and I were actually acting like we were friends. _I thought, walking out onto the archery.

At the thought of Tris and I being friends, this strange warmness flooded my body.

The first person I seen on the range was Tris. She was leaning against one of the bull's-eyes, reading her book that she was slamming on her desk earlier.

I was about to go over and talk to her when I was stopped by my friend Lauren.

"Hey Four," she greeted with a smile.

Uneasy, I smiled back at her.

"Hi Lauren," I greeted back, still staring at Tris.

Lauren followed my gaze.

"That's the girl we were talking to yesterday. Her names Tris, right?"

I couldn't help it, I smiled even wider at the thought of her full name.

_Beatrice Madeline Prior._

Lauren smacked me.

"Snap out of it, lover boy," she said with a smirk.

I shook my head and glared at her.

"Um, nu uh, I don't like Tris."

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? The way you were looking at it sure looks like that you were in love with her."

I stayed quiet.

"You do like her!" Lauren yells gleefully. "You like Tris!"

Tris looked up from her book and gave me a questioning look by raising her eyebrow and pursing her lips.

Awkwardly, I waved at her.

"I don't like Tris," I whisper to Lauren harshly. "Besides. Even if I did she'll never like me back."

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to ask her."

When hearing Lauren say this, my eyes widened.

"No! Lauren you do that I'll kill you,"

But it was pointless, because Lauren was already walking off to where Tris was reading her book.

**Tris's POV**

"You do like her!" I hear Lauren yell.

I look up from my book and see her talking to Four, a gleeful expression on her face.

_She's probably talking about some slut._ I thought bitterly and returned to reading my book.

_Why do I care so much?_ I ask myself. _I don't even like Four._

But what I hear Lauren say next almost made me fall over.

"You like Tris!"

I almost choked on my own spit.

_Four likes me? Since when?_

Four's eyes become wide, his cheeks a dark red.

He yelled something at Lauren but she shook her head and walked towards me.

"Hey, Tris right?" she asked.

I nodded, closing my book.

"Yup, that's me," I said nervously, ready to hear what she has to say.

Lauren glanced behind her at Four, who was currently staring at me.

Awkwardly, I looked away.

"So, I heard you and Four are getting close," Lauren said, wiggling an eyebrow at me.

_So this is why she came over. She was wondering if I liked Four._

"And who said this?" I asked, furrowing my left eyebrow.

Lauren laughed shortly.

"Four, of course." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Four ran over to us, a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry about Lauren, Beatrice, she always gets in peoples business," at the word 'peoples business,' Four glared at Lauren.

"Beatrice?" Lauren asked in confusion, staring in-between Four and I.

"It's nothing," I lied. "I have to talk to something about Four alone, if that's okay with you."

Lauren blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh. Um, of course," she stuttered before walking away.

Four studied my face expression. "Did Lauren talk to you about anything?" he asked, rolling on the back of his heels.

I shook my head.

"Not really. All she said was that you and I were getting close. That's crazy, right?"

Four chuckled nervously, a slightly disappointed expression on his face.

"Yeah. That's totally crazy,"

**Four's POV**

As soon as Tris said that's crazy, I felt my heart break slightly from in my chest.

_Why am I feeling like this!?_ I wondered.

"Yeah. That's totally crazy," I lied with a nervous chuckle.

Tris joined in, so the both of us were standing there, awkwardly laughing together for a good 12 seconds until the Archery instructor, who looked a lot like Tris beckoned us so all of the students were in a circle.

"Mom?" I hear Tris whisper from next to me.

The woman smiled at Tris, because she heard Tris's small whisper;

"Good day, Archers. My name is Mrs. Prior, but I prefer to be called by my first name, Natalie."

I raised my hand.

"Mrs. Prior- I mean, Natalie. Are you by any chance related to Beatrice Prior?"

Natalie laughed and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, Mr. Eaton, I am in fact. She is my daughter."

Tris held her shoulders back as she was getting looks from all the students in the archery class.

Natalie quickly explained how to use the bow and arrow before we went off to the targets to practice firing the arrows.

From next to me I see Tris is clearly struggling, but she's trying her hardest to look strong.

I chuckle to myself as I release my arrow from my bow, which hit the dead center. This actually wasn't the first time I fired a bow. The first time was when I was sixteen, at my grandparents archery range.

Tris fired her arrow, which hit the bottom of the target.

"Your, er, position is wrong, Miss Beatrice Prior."

Tris scowled at me.

"My position?" she echoed, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Your position." I confirmed with a smirk.

She groaned quietly, which caused me to start laughing.

"This is not funny!" Tris yelled at me angrily, throwing her bow on the ground.

This caused me to laugh harder.

"There was no need to do that," I said calmly, picking up the bow Tris threw on the ground and handing it to her.

Tris grumbled something under her breath.

"Come on, I'll show you how to hold the bow properly."

Tris opened her mouth, about to protest when she closed her mouth, thinking better of the situation.

"Fine. But if you touch my ass, your dead." she snaps.

I laugh, smirking.

"I wasn't going to, but now you just gave me an idea."

Tris mumbled something.

"Just teach me, for the love of god." Tris said more loudly.

Shaking my head I hold onto her left hand, which felt the same way it did earlier.

"Now, your going to want to hold your left hand on the base of the bow,"

I brought both of our hands to the base of the bow, where Tris now gripped.

"Excellent," I breath.

"Now what?" Tris asked, a determined look on her face.

Sighing nervously, I gripped Tris's right hand and placed it on one of the strings that was going to pull back an arrow.

"Now, Beatrice, what your going to want to do is when you put the arrow on the bow, pull the string back with your right hand and aim it at the bulls eye. I think you know what to do from there,"

Tris nodded her head, and I removed my hands from her. I stared at my hand, and if possible I can see the outline from where Tris's hands were.

Tris picked up and arrow and put it in the bow.

"I'll guide you," I said before she could fire.

Tris gave me an impatient look.

"I can do this myself." She argued.

I shook my head.

"Who shot the center of the bulls eye and who didn't?"

Tris didn't say anything, just glared at me.

"What I thought," I laughed, grabbing both of Tris's hands with both of mine.

The two of us were awkwardly standing two feet apart.

I knew that she needed to be closer to me, but I was frozen in place, I couldn't move.

"You have to move right next to me," I choke out.

Tris's eyes widened.

"What?" she squeaked as I tugged her closer to me, so I felt every outline of her body.

Natalie came towards us, a confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" she asked, staring at our position intently.

"I'm teaching her how to change her position. It was sort of flimsy." I said honestly, looking down at Tris's face to see her reaction.

"It was not," Tris scoffed and Natalie laughed.

"If you say your practicing," she said to the both of us before walking away.

When she was out of hearing distance I whisper,

"Are you ready to fire?"

Tris nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said with an air of confidence.

The both of us pulled the arrow back and fired, hitting higher up on the target, but not hitting the bulls eye.

"Almost," I told her, picking up another arrow.

Tris frowned.

"Are you saying this just so we can be close to each other?" she asked before cringing.

_She must've regret what she said._ I thought.

Ignoring her, I grab both of her hands again and put the arrow in the bow.

"You got this, Beatrice," I whisper to her.

Tris glanced up at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Tris. Just call me Tris. Or is that too much to ask?"

"Too much," I laughed and we both fired the bow, the arrow hitting the bulls eye.

Tris cheered excitedly.

"I did it!" she gasped, pulling away from me so we were two feet away from each other.

I nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"Nice," I complimented her she ran towards the target.

From the target on my left, I see Eric, my arch enemy, making mock kissing faces at me.

My eyes widened and I looked away at Tris, who was running towards me.

"Thanks for the help," she said awkwardly.

I shrug it off.

"No problem," I said.

"Thank you does not cut it, I've been trying to hit the bulls eye for months!" she gaps, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me down in a hug.

Shocked, I stay frozen in my position. Now getting over my shock, I hug her back. Her body is petite, but we fit together perfectly when we hug each other.

From over Tris's shoulder, I see Lauren.

She's giving me a thumbs up and mouths,

_Go for it._

I shake my head.

_I can't fall in love with Tris. I spent ever since November building up my walls so I wouldn't fall in love with her again. I don't want her coming and wrecking them again._

* * *

**Most of you are probably in shock right now, Lol. I just had to add the twist on Four loving Tris last year because, I mean, do I have to have a reason?**

**But this is my second chapter I wrote today, hopefully I'm not annoying you guys with updates, hahaha.**

**But we're almost at a hundred follows, almost half way to a hundred on favorites, and on our way to a hundred for reviews, and we're only on chapter six! :D **

**I love you guys so much, you have no idea :D 3 3**

**And is it bad that I've written half of the next chapter? But I won't post it for another two days, because I don't want to scare you guys with the amount of updates this story is getting. ^_^**


	7. The Truth comes out

**Tris's POV**

I didn't realize I was hugging Four until I hear the bell signaling dismissal for class.

I instantly removed my hands from his neck and ran away as fast I could.

"Tris?" Four asked in confusion at the fact I pulled away so fast from the hug.

"I- I got to go," I hurriedly replied, rushing out of the archery range, Four watching me as I ran towards the dorm building.

"Tris! Is something wrong?" Four called after me, but I ignored him, I ran as fast as I could towards the dorm buildings.

_I'll explain to my mother later. _I thought, not daring to look back behind me.

I whipped open the dorm building door, and ran I the stairs.

"Tris?" Uriah asked, his eyes scrunched in curiosity.

"I'll tell you later!" I tell him before running past him up the stairs and down the hall.

"Chris, open up the door!" I yell in panic, banging on the dorm door.

When no response came I let out soft groan.

_I'll remember this._ I thought with a smirk.

"Do you want me to go get Will?" I ask softly but hurriedly.

Chris opened the door, her eyes wide but formed in a glare.

"You wouldn't dare," she stated, her eyes looking sleepy.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know I would," I say and she let me in the dorm.

As fast as I could, I closed the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Chris asked curiously, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

It wasn't that Chris was obsessed with how she looked. Well, she was, it was just that it became a nervous habit she did when she was frustrated or nervous: She'd always fix her makeup, even if it looked perfect.

"I hugged Four," I told her, still in shock on what I did.

Chris nearly fell off her bed.

"Wait, wait, wait. You hugged the guy who you absolutely hate?"

I frown in her direction, and mustered my best look of annoyance.

"I don't know why I did it," I confess and I told Chris what happened from the beginning: Meeting Four at Starbucks, him and I working on the project, and finally, Four helping me with my archery position (Although I wasn't exactly happy at him for this, I just felt like I had no choice so I agreed to let him help me.)

When I was finished Chris stayed quiet, her face emotionless before she broke out into a grin.

"This is amazing!" she squealed, this causing me to glare at her.

"This is NOT amazing," I retorted, crossing my hands over my chest. "I literally hugged a guy that is my enemy out of a pure wave of happiness,"

Chris shrugged simply.

"But it is, though, because you guys are my ship. Four and you."

I frown at Chris's made up word.

"What the hell is a ship?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Chris gapped at me like a fish, her eyes wide. "Did you seriously just say that? You don't know what a ship is, and we're best friends?"

Slowly, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I don't know what a ship is,"

Chris set down the hand mirror she was holding and gave me a serious look. This had me scared. Whenever Chris gave serious looks she was dead mad, which I thought was kind of stupid at this point for me not knowing what a ship was.

"A ship is when you pair someone with another person, for example Marlene and Uriah is Shauna's ship,"

I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Shauna has a ship?"

"Shauna has a ship," Chris confirmed, her eyes dead serious.

Now realizing that Four and I were Chris' ship, I chucked a pillow as hard as I could at her.

**Four's POV**

_Where did Tris go off to?_ I thought worriedly, walking up the dorm building stairs.

_Did I scare her off by hugging her back? Technically she hugged me first, so she shouldn't be scared._

When I heard two voices, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"She's really scared,"

Zeke.

Slowly, I turned the corner and seen Will, Uriah, and Zeke talking to each other.

"That's why she was running earlier. Although her goal is to make Four fall in love with her, not confuse the guy," Uriah whispered, his eyes darting nervously.

I stopped breathing.

_Someone was dared to make me fall in love with them._ I thought. _And that person was Tris._

My heart nearly shattered, and it was now becoming hard to stand. I had to lean up against one of the dorm doors so I wouldn't fall over or faint. Or both.

_Why was I so upset about this? It's not like I'm in love with her._

But as I soon as I thought that, I was slowly realizing that was a lie, and I was in love with Tris again.

_I shouldn't say anything. _I think to myself, now walking around the corner and walking towards Tris's room. _She'll ignore me if I do._

"Hey Four," Zeke greeted, running to catch up with me.

Knowing it would be rude if I didn't say anything, I nod at him.

"Hi Zeke," I whispered.

Zeke looked back at Uriah and Will and then back at me.

"You overheard us, didn't you?"

I nodded weakly, not saying anything. If I did I would just spill out on how I feel about Tris and then Zeke will go and tell Uriah, and then Uriah will tell Tris and then she'll be mad at me.

"Dude. I'm so sorry-" he started but I cut him of.

"Forget it," I snapped angrily. "I'm just going to act like I heard nothing,"

Zeke opened his mouth to say something before he thought better of the situation and closed it.

"I'm going to find Tris. I have to talk to her about something and we have to work on a chemistry project together."

"Dude, Tris isn't-" he started but I was too far away to hear anything.

* * *

**Oooh, this is getting interesting! :3**

**I was talking to my friend on here that likes this story and she suggested this, so I decided I would try writing it to see how it turned out. And I think it turned out pretty cool. So thank you! You know who you are. ,')**

**If you guys have any ideas, you can review or message me, but if I don't use your suggestion I'm sorry, I will try to though when I get the chance to.**

**And I recently re read my story and noticed that there was some errors, so I'm going back to fix them (Example: In one chapter Chris and Will were dating, and in another chapter it said they weren't.)**

**Thank you all for reading this story, it's starting to get so many views! :O**


	8. Four has glasses?

**Four's POV**

"Four, pass the puck to me!"

The cool air from the hockey arena New York University owned was cold on my back as I skated down the rink and I passed the puck to Zeke.

"Zeke, to me!" Edward shouted, skating down towards the goal.

Peter checked Zeke with his shoulder, causing Edward to crash into the wall of the rink.

Coach Amar blew his whistle, causing all of us who were on the team to circle around him.

"Edward, are you okay?"

Edward gave Coach Amar a thumbs up, and slowly skated towards where we all were.

Right now we were practicing for a hockey match that we were preparing for against Northern Michigan University in a few weeks.

From what I heard from Coach Amar they were good, really good, so he is wanting us to practice hard for the game.

Practice is taking my mind off of Tris, who I worked with on our project a half hour ago.

"I want you all to give it your all right now," Coach Amar instructed, his eyes wandering over the whole team. "I want you guys to defeat NMU when they come here to play us in four weeks. We don't want what happened last year to play out."

I cringed at the memory.

_Last year. How could I have forgotten?_

Trying my hardest to ignore the terrible memory, I focused on what Coach Amar was saying. Taking his tips and mentally making them a list in my head.

"Practice is now over. Think about what I told you,"

My team mates grumbled to each other as we skated towards the locker room.

"Hey Four!" I hear someone call.

I took off my helmet as Tris ran over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just curious as to the reason she was watching me practice, like all of the guys on the teams girlfriends did. It became really annoying after a while, actually.

Tris tore her gaze away from my eyes and looked at the hockey rink.

"I just wanted to see the almighty Four in action," she laughs.

Nervous, I laughed along with her for a few moments.

"But really, I wanted to see you practice. Your really good."

_She's good at acting._ I thought bitterly, thinking about what Will, Uriah, and Zeke were talking about.

Zeke ran over to Tris and I, his eyes wide in worry.

"Hi Four, Tris." he greets, waving at Tris and I.

Tris must've sensed something was up, because her eyes narrowed when seeing Zeke.

"Hello Zeke," she greeted, uncertain.

_What was Zeke trying to say to me before I cut him off?_ I wondered, now remembering the conversation. _She isn't, Zeke had started. But what was he going to say after that?_

That one question burned its way into my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about it as Tris and I worked on the project together.

Zeke leaned near my ear.

"Did you comfort her about the dare?" he whispered, his voice having an eerie sort of sharpness to it.

I shook my head.

"No, why?" I whispered back.

Tris let out a angry huff, before she grumbled something under her breath.

Zeke clearly looked relived.

He muttered something that sounded like 'good,' before walking away, Tris and I staring after him.

"That was interesting," Tris said to no one.

I couldn't help it, I nodded in agreement at her words.

"Yeah. It was interesting,"

Tris then looked at me, her face dead serious.

"If I'm going to hang out with you at lunch, the least you can do is take a shower. You stink."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Oh, ha ha, very funny Prior," I grumble before walking to the locker room, almost falling into the locker room door because of the hockey skates I was wearing.

**Tris's** **POV**

"If I'm going to hang out with you at lunch, the you can do is take a shower. You stink."

I was joking of course, I knew it would make Four mad or at least a little annoyed if I said that.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny Prior," he laughs before walking to the locker room.

Hearing him call me by my last name felt like a cold towel being pressed to the back of my neck, but I tried my hardest to ignore the feeling as Four almost ran into the door of the locker room.

He glanced back at me, smiled slightly, awkwardly patted the door, and made his way inside the locker room.

I laugh to myself in amusement as to how Four reacted.

"Well, well, if it isn't the stiff."

I glance away from the locker room to see probably one of the most annoying people on campus: Peter.

His short brown hair stuck to his forehead.

"Peter," I greeted, adding as much sharpness to my tone as I possible could.

Peter laughed bitterly, moving towards me.

With every step he took towards me, I took a step back.

"So, stiff," Peter starts, an evil smile planted on his face.

"I heard you were giving away free blow jobs. Because their is no way in hell you can make Four be that nice to you by just talking to him for a day."

"I heard they are selling lives at the mall," I retorted, taking a huge step backwards. "You should go get one."

Peter opened his mouth to taunt me again, but kept it closed as Four walked over to us.

_That shower was quick._ I thought.

Four's brown hair was plastered to his head, still wet from the shower.

He now had on a black New York City University sweat shirt with baggy gray sweat pants.

For some reason I thought he looked more handsome in sweat pants.

_Did I really just think that?_ I thought in shock immediately.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, his eyes like cold fire when seeing Peter. "Don't you have people who are as stupid as you are to pick on?"

I knew that the question wasn't directed at me, it was directed at Peter.

Peter flushed slightly.

"I was just seeing how your _girlfriend_ was doing, that's all," he snaps in irritation.

Four's eyes widen, his cheeks tinted a really light red.

I had to blink my eyes to make sure I was actually seeing Four blush, because the last time I looked, Four Eaton, the cocky star on most of the sport teams, did not blush.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said emotionless, feeling my cheeks warm up too.

Peter rolled his eyes, said "Sure, stiff. If you say so," and walked away.

When out of seeing distance, I smile at Four weakly.

"You didn't have to do that," I said to him, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had to stick up for me, when I could do that perfectly on my own.

Four shook his head.

"No, I did. You looked pale,"

I nudged Four's rib with my elbow.

"I was not pale," I argued as the two of us walked out of the hockey arena.

Four laughed.

"Yeah you were, you were more pale then when I found out I needed glasses,"

My eyes snap open at this.

_Four wear's glasses? _I thought, surprised.

I just couldn't imagine Four, the strong athletic guy, wearing a pair of glasses.

"There's no way you wear glasses," I said as the two of us walked into the cafeteria.

"I do too," Four protested, but all I did was shake my head and walk away for him.

Once Four walked away, Cara strode up to me, her eyes murderous.

"What are you doing talking to my boyfriend?" she hisses.

I force out a bitter laugh. Man, Cara was so annoying. (Its rude to say, but it is the truth.)

"Four's your boyfriend? I think he would have told me, we're doing a get to know you assignment in chemistry together,"

Cara glowered at this.

Knowing this would make her mad, I say,

"And I know his real name, and I smirked at her.

Cara's eyes widened for a moment.

"I know his real name too," she scoffs.

I cover my left hand over my mouth, trying my hardest not to crack up laughing.

"What are you looking at?" Cara then demands.

"I don't know, honestly," I fire at her. "Something that looks like it should belong on National Geographic."

Chris must've been behind me because she started cracking up laughing and pulled me towards the lunch line.

"You are really awesome, you know that?" she laughs, high fiving me.

I smirk.

"I know," I laugh with her.

Once the two of us got our food we sat down at our usual table.

I looked around the cafeteria, trying to find Four.

Suddenly, I feel two arms wrap around my waist and pick me off the ground. The arms feel muscular.

I let out a squeak of shock, this causing me to hear Four's soft laughter in my ear.

"Put me down," I demanded.

Four laughs some more and run towards the dessert line in the cafeteria, me now thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Four, if you don't fucking put me down-" I started angrily.

This caused Four to laugh harder.

"What's the magic word?"

Annoyed, I punched Four as hard as I could with my right hand.

_Stupid Four and his stupid ability to be immune to pain._ I thought angrily.

When one of the lunch ladies seen us, she gasps.

"What on earth are you doing?" she demands, her eyes wide in worry, thinking Four was going to drop me.

"Just getting revenge on a good friend," he laughs and adjusted his grip on me with his arms, so that now he was holding me bridal style.

_Good friend? I really don't consider Four a friend, but he considers me a good one?_ I thought in shock.

The lunch lady gave Four a look of disbelief, but said.

"What do you want?"

Four glanced down at me.

"What do you want, Trissy?"

_Trissy? _I think. _Where did that come from?_ I sort of like the new nickname Four gives me, but I don't want him to know that, so I said,

"Don't call me Trissy."

Four ignores me and tells the lady that he wanted a large cookie.

"I asked you what you wanted?" he whispered lowly in my ear.

I glance at the lunch lady, who's smiling at the two of us.

"A cookie as well," I told Four.

Four smiles and tells the lady what I said.

A little tip for people who don't know about New York University's cookies, their the best things you'll ever taste in the whole world.

That and the chocolate cake here. Everyone here loves the chocolate cake, especially Uriah.

The lunch lady handed Four two large chocolate chip cookies wrapped in plastic wrap, and in return Four handed the lunch lady a two dollar bill.

The cookies were really inexpensive here, only $79 cents.

"Keep the change," Four then tells the lady and he runs out of the dessert area and towards the door.

"My lunch-" I started dramatically, holding my hand out towards my lunch.

"Oh shut up," Four chuckled. "I'll make up for it. Your going to see me with glasses on."

Suddenly, I felt extremely excited.

Every since Four mentioned it a half hour ago, I wanted to see him with his glasses on, I really didn't know why."

Four stopped in front of a door and dropped me.

"Damn, your heavy, Tris,"

I cross my hands over my chest.

"Excuse me?" I asked sternly, trying my hardest not to laugh.

Four took out a key and shoved it into the lock.

When turning the key, the door swung open.

"If my room is messy, I apologize in advance," Four said with a sort of smirk on his face, walking into his dorm.

I followed him. I never went into another guys dorm before, only Uriah's, because we would always hang out here.

This dorm though as a different feeling to it.

Sports posters were on one side of the room.

But one thing in particular caught my eye. It was a framed picture of Four when he was five years old. He was grinning widely, showing his missing two front teeth.

"Aww," I couldn't help but whisper under my breath. Four was so cute when he was younger.

Four tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"You want to see the evolution of me taking out my contacts?" he asked his face dead serious.

Smirking, I nodded.

"Hell yeah," I said and followed him into the bathroom the smell of axe strong in the air. That was a good thing, though. I actually really loved the smell of axe.

I stared at Four as he opened his eyes really wide, probably trying to see where his contact was.

He must've found it, because he sort have pinched is eye lightly and a contact now was in-between his fingers.

"Can you hand me the contacts case by your hand? And the liquid you put with the contact?"

I look by my hand and see what Four said. A black contacts case with a sort of liquid bottled up.

I handed both items to Four one at a time.

"Thank you, Tris," he said, preparing to take out his other contact.

And when he did, I mentally cringed.

"Close your eyes, Tris," Four told me out of the blue. "I want you to be surprised when you see the dramatic change,"

Hesitantly, I did as told and closed my eyes, my vision now engulfed by darkness.

A few moments later I hear a small crash and Four mumbling,

"God Dammit,"

This caused me to laugh slightly, but I still didn't open my eyes.

"Okay, now open them."

At first, my vision was blurry and then it adjusted.

Four stood in front of me, a sort of lopsided smile on his face. The most noticeable thing was the pair of black polycarbonate glasses on his face.

"See? I told you I look bad with glasses on,"

I roll my eyes and glanced at the bathroom door. I haven't realized it was closed until now.

I gulped nervously at the two of us being alone in a small bathroom together.

"You do not look bad with glasses on," I chided.

Four glanced away from me and stared down at the ground.

"Your just saying that because I'm right here,"

He smiled as he said the words, but the smile wasn't full. It didn't reach his eyes.

"No, I'm saying that because you look sexy in a sweat shirt, sweat pants, and glasses." I said.

_Oh no. His ego is now gonna be bigger than the empire state building._ I thought, dreading the fact that I called Four sexy.

Four studied his reflection, his lips pursed.

"I do, don't I?" he mused, a hint of cockiness in his voice.

I opened the bath room door and left the bathroom, Four right on my heels.

**Four's POV**

_She called me sexy._ I thought, feeling a stupid feeling of glee coursing through my veins. It took all of my strength to not start dancing around like a lunatic.

The only girl in the whole campus who didn't find me hot, found me really good looking when I was pretty much in my worst state.

I collapsed on my bed, pulling Tris down with me.

She let out a shocked,

"Oomph," as she hit the mattress.

Rolling away from her, I smile as she chucked one of my pillows at me.

"This isn't funny Four," she smiles at me, and I feel myself smiling back at her.

_I can't hide how happy I am to be around her, _I thought. The way I would do that is be mean to her, so she wouldn't think I liked her.

But I did, I liked Tris a lot.

Tris and I spent the next hour talking to each other, and I took mental notes about Tris.

Like how she had an older brother named Caleb who went to Harvard, how she hung out with my boss Tori when she was in High School at her tattoo parlor.

When we were on the subject, I said,

"I have a tattoo."

Tris looked at me, a stunned look on her face.

"You have a tattoo?" she repeated. She didn't say it mockingly, she said it in astonishment.

I nodded.

"On my back, yes,"

Curiosity lit Tris's eyes.

"Can I see it?" she asked, her voice barely coming out a whisper.

My old habits instantly took a hold of me and I smirked cockily at her.

"Are you asking me to take my shirt off?"

Tris flushed in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant-" she started but she was cut off by laughter at the fact I couldn't get my sweatshirt over my head.

"Maybe if you take your glasses off," she suggested, doing what she told me to do: took off my glasses.

The world suddenly became blurry around me, it was even hard to see my own hand in front of my face.

But I took my sweatshirt off, revealing my gray shirt.

I took a liking to the color gray, but over the years I wore the color black more.

Then I realized something.

_The scars from Marcus beating me are on my back._ I thought, horror striking me like a dagger. _She can't see my back, she'll think I'm a freak._

"You can't see my tattoo," I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth so fast I couldn't believe it.

I could barely make it out, but I seen the outline of Tris's head nod and she placed my glasses back on my face.

"I understand," she said, her voice coming out emotionless.

I looked for disappointment in her voice, but all I heard was understanding. And I honestly was grateful for that.

* * *

**What do you guys think of Four having glasses? I thought I would put something different in this story.**

**And I made such a long chapter, I even shocked myself after I finished it, if that even makes sense.**

**I was also thinking on doing like a question of the day thing, and having you guys answer the question in the reviews, but I'm not really sure, lol.**

**Should I? And if you have any ideas make sure to review it! :D :D **

**That is it for now, talk to you guys in the next chapter. :D **


	9. Visiting Day

**Four's POV**

The next few days there was no classes, because apparently there was a food virus in the chicken in the cafeteria.

_Thank god I didn't eat lunch that day._ I thought, remembering that I went to my dorm with Tris to show her what I looked like with eyeglasses on.

Today was also visiting day, the day when the families of everyone who went to New York Universities families would show up and spend the day with them. Hopefully Marcus won't show up. He's my father, but he's a terrible man, so I refuse to call him that. He's been abusing me since I was four. So when I had a chance to get away from Marcus, I took the opportunity in a heart beat.

Zeke glanced over at me from where he was sitting on his bed He isn't hanging out with his family today because they were out on a business trip.

"What where you and Tris doing a few ago here? I came here just as she was leaving."

His face had a serious look to it, and slight worry shone in his eye.

_He thinks Tris and I done something._ I thought, and knowing what he was most likely thinking, I moved my eyes away

"Nothing much, we hacked into the U.S Government website and sold pot online." I joked, looking at a picture of Evelyn, my mother. She died when I was four in a car crash, leaving me alone with Marcus.

It literally almost makes me cringe to think that bastards name. But that wasn't the reason I'm called Four (for starting to get abused by a bastard when I was four.) The reason they everyone calls me Four is because in my freshman year in college, I hit 2 touch downs when I was on the varsity football team when there was thirty seconds left on the clock during the champion ship match we were having with Florida. And my jersey number was 4, so they've been calling me it ever since.

Zeke's face remained emotionless after I told the joke.

"I was jut kidding. Tris wanted to see me with glasses on, so I showed her what I looked like with glasses on."

To prove my point further, I pointed to my eyeglasses. I pretty much only ever wear when I hang out my dorm with Zeke or Tris.

Zeke nodded, his face showing relief at the fact that Tris and I didn't do anything that he would be mad about. (Even though Zeke hardly gets mad about anything.)

"That's good. It would be a little awkward for my best friend to be dating my cousin," Zeke said with a short, nervous laugh.

When hearing the word Tris and cousin I nearly fainted. Well, fainted wasn't the word, freaked out was. Yeah, I nearly freaked out when I found that out.

"Tris is your _cousin!?_" I heard the words come out of my mouth loudly, my eyes becoming as huge as Uriah's eyes when he sees chocolate cake in the cafeteria.

"Yes, she is. Tris's mom recently told me that Uriah and I were Tris's cousins. That's why I wanted to be her friend so bad, I didn't want to be a real jerk relative if her mom told her before I got the chance too."

Understanding why Zeke did that I nodded my head and hummed in reply.

"I have to ask you something," I started and heaved a loud, heavy breath.

I felt extremely nervous.

Nervous was actually an understatement. I was terrified.

No words came out of my mouth when I tried asking the question the first time. But I then closed my mouth and tried to ask again. This time it worked.

"What were you going to say to me before I cut you off a few days ago? When we had that argument?"

A confused look overcame Zeke's face.

"I'm really starting to think you and Tris did sell pot online a few days ago. What the hell are you talking about?"

I stood up, walked over to where Zeke was, and shoved him slightly with my hand and explained to him what we were talking about earlier, sitting down besides my best friend.

Zeke's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Oooh, that."

He paused for a moment. Like he really didn't want to talk about what he was going to say with me. Was it something bad he was going to tell me? Something good?

My stomach felt like it was being turned into an animal balloon, I was so nervous to hear what he was going to say.

"She isn't doing the dare," Zeke said simply, his eyes looking slightly excited. "She talked to me before she went to her archery class. Which is really weird, she was suppose to have another music class after chemistry. But anyways," Zeke rambled on.

"What did she say?" I asked, hope bursting in my chest.

"She said that she didn't want to do the dare. She said that at first she wanted to, because of the fact that you two hated each other you know? But then she said when you two met at Starbucks, you bought her a drink when she forgot her money."

As Zeke continued telling that Tris told him from her perspective, I couldn't help but grin like a mad scientist. I still didn't know for sure that Tris felt, but I got an idea as Zeke talked

"So, does this mean I have full permission to date your cousin?" I ask and laughed.

Zeke sent me a glare, before it faded. That's one of the reasons why Zeke is a really cool friend, he doesn't hold grudges really long. And if he does, it means he's really mad or irritated.

"Yes, you technically always have. But knowing you, I'm a little scared. You hurt her-" he started, the glare starting to return to his face.

"Hurt her?" I cut Zeke off., trying my hardest not to sound angry.

_Doesn't he know I love Tris?_

"You know I've been in love with her since she started going to college here, right? How I liked the fact that she 'had an attitude' when we first met?"

Zeke sighed, a sigh of obvious relief.

"I guess you have a point. Uriah won't be as happy about you two dating, if you and Tris ever date, I mean. But he'll still be happy/"

"Thanks for that sudden boost of confidence, my best friend." I faked a cheerful voice when I replied.

Zeke then talking to me about how Tris was going to see her family.

I shot straight up, thinking a huge idea on how I can meet her family.

Since Tris and I started forming our friendship only a few days ago, I really wanted to meet her family. They sounded like really cool people. Except for Caleb. Caleb had sounded like the person that might annoy me at first, but I will get use to over time.

I ran to the bathroom so I could take off my glasses and put in my contacts. Even though Tris knows about me wearing glasses, I still don't want a lot of people to know that I wear them.

After doing just this, I self consciously tugged down my red and black flannel shirt.

I then ran my hands through my hair nervously. My hair felt soft from under my finger tips. This caused my hair to stick up in different place.

The next thing I did was really cheesy, but it was a must to make me : I over thought what I was going to say to them while practicing smile at myself in the mirror.

_I'm making such a big deal out of this. _I thought, now feeling incredibly stupid. I dropped my hand that was in my hair

Walking out of the bathroom, I tried my hardest not to run towards the dorm door

"Bye Zeke! I'm going to hang out with Tris!" I said, closing the door shut behind me.

I barely heard Zeke's reply from outside the door because before I knew it I was half way the flight of stairs.

When arriving on the campus, I scanned the crowd for Tris and her family. So far I didn't see her in sight.

_Where is she?_ I thought, worry building a pit in my stomach.

I noticed Chris give me a really strange look when I asked her about where Tris was, but she said nothing.

Letting out a groan of desperation, I ran over to where Cara, Will, and their family were at.

"Hey Will?" I asked, panting. Will looked away from his mother and raised an eyebrow.

When seeing me, Cara broke out into a large grin. But I ignored her. I had to know where Tris was.

"Do you know where Tris is? I've been looking for her everywhere!"

Cara's grin instantly dropped when hearing the mention of Tris, and it took all of my strength not to laugh at her face expression.

"Oh," Will gave me a knowing look, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He found out from Zeke that I had feelings for Tris. I honestly felt grateful that Will hasn't told Uriah about this. The two of us weren't exactly used to each other being friends."She's over by the Starbucks where you work with the rest of her family. Right near the entrance."

I smiled at Will gratefully and ran towards the Starbucks.

Sure enough, I seen Tris, her mother, and two men who must be her father and her brother. Her father was stern looking, around the age of 43. His hair already becoming gray with age, and was really tall.

The guy that looked around Tris's age must be her brother, Caleb.

Tris and Caleb looked a little alike: Same face structure, eye color.

But that's where the similarities ended. Caleb was tall, had brown hair, and was a little bit on the scrawny side.

While Tris on the other hand was petite, had blonde hair, and looked strong.

"Hi Tris," I greeted her with a slight smile.

Tris smiled back at me, and I noticed that Natalie was smiling too.

"Four, dear, how are you doing?" she asked politely.

I smiled at her, the practice that I'm feeling really stupid to say that I practiced in the mirror so many times for this occasion.

"Good. And you?"

Tris walked over to me, so we were standing side by side, and gave me a curious glance.

She got up on he tip toes and whispered in my ear,

"What's with the manners?"

I was taken aback by Tris's question.

"I really want your family to like me," I whisper back quietly

Tris didn't reply, just shook her head and had a look on her face, like she was trying her hardest not to laugh at me.

"Four, this is my father Andrew and my brother Caleb. Dad and Caleb, this is my friend Four."

"Her good looking and close friend Four," I corrected joking, smirking as Tris sent me a glare.

My goal in irritating her a little have been accomplished.

Mr. Prior let out a short laugh and held out his hand, wanting me to shake it.

Caleb, on the other hand, shot me an annoyed glare.

I gripped onto her father's hand, shaking it twice before letting it drop.

"It's nice to meet you, Four," Mr. Prior announced, his voice sounding as stern in my head as I pictured it being.

Caleb eyed me suspiciously.

"The last time I recall, Four is a number, not a name." he stated, scowling slightly as he talked.

_Yup. It was definitely going to take a while to get use to Caleb._

At Caleb's words, I stiffen.

I really hated getting asked questions, especially personal questions. They frustrated and annoyed me. The questions, I mean. Sometimes the people asking the questions annoy me as well, like Caleb is doing right now.

"It's a nickname, nobody uses my real name."

_And no one knows it either._ I added quietly to myself. _No one but Tris._

Caleb sent me another suspicious look.

Awkward, I nodded towards her family.

"I'll let you guys continue your reunion. It was nice meeting you Mr. Prior, Caleb."

Mr. Prior gave me a small smile, Caleb on the other hand looked over joyed at the fact that I was leaving.

"Nice to meet you too, Caleb," I grumbled quietly under my breath and walked towards the Starbucks door.

When I was about to walk in, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Turning around really slowly, I was shocked to see that it was Natalie.

"I want to talk to you about something, Four," she said, gesturing for me to go into the Starbucks.

Nervously, I showed her a table we could sit down at and sat down, her following my lead.

"So, how is Tris doing in school?"

That question had me stumped.

I thought for a moment, not really sure what to say to Tris's mother.

"Alright? I'm sorry, I don't know the grades she's getting in her classes,"

Natalie laughed, the laugh sounded similar to Tris's, but Natalie's had a sort of alertness to it.

"That's alright. But is anyone mean to her? I know she can take care of herself, I just would like for you to, what's the word, protect her."

Nodding my head, I glanced at the different types of Starbucks mugs, the mugs that I stared at a good three hours at earlier today.

"Not really,"

That was a lie.

The reason I didn't tell Natalie the truth was because I didn't want her to worry, and knowing Tris she would be mad at me if I did tell her mom.

"I mean, who would be mean to her? She's smart, really smart at that. She's head strong, won't let anyone put her in a bad mood. She-" I found myself babbling.

Natalie smiled warmly at me.

Confused, I stopped talking. Did I say anything I wasn't suppose to?

"What?"

Natalie let out short laugh, that sounded really similar to Tris's laugh.

"You like my daughter, don't you?"

_How did she know? Is it some sort of super power all moms were born with so they know when kids like their children?_

Natalie laughed again, which meant that I spoken the words aloud.

"It's not a mother power, it's just really obvious, that's all."

_Really obvious!_ I try my hardest not to yell. This is bad. This is very, very bad.

_What if Eric and Peter find out about my feelings for Tris? They'll know my one weak point and hurt me by hurting her. I can't let that happen._

I lowered my gaze and stared at my hands, that were currently folded on the table.

"But does she know? That I like her, I mean." I asked, my voice coming out really quiet.

Man I hope not. If Tris found out I like her, she'll think its apart of a dare or something. Some sick joke. But then part of me wants her to know, maybe she'll be happy about it and feels the same way? It wasn't possible for her to like me back. But there's still hope, right?

Natalie glanced behind her, where Tris and Caleb were standing, glaring at each other as Mr. Prior was giving them a sort of pep talk.

By the looks of it, Tris and Caleb got into an argument and Mr. Prior was not pleased about what they were currently in an argument about.

"No, Tobias, not yet. But she will catch on."

Hearing Natalie say my name felt like a slap on the face, the feeling after a slap you really didn't expect from somebody.

How did she know my real name? It took me forever for me to hide my real name from everyone, even the teachers called me Four so much they forgot my name was Tobias. I don't know how the teachers forgot my name, but they did. All the teachers except for Tris's mom, who was sitting right in front of me.

I don't like hearing my name. Correction, I don't like my name in _general. _ It reminds me too much of my terrible past, the thing I desperately want to forget.

The only person who I would allow to say my name is Tris. I don't know how she did it, but the way she says my name makes me actually like it.

She stood up from her seat, me doing the same thing three seconds later.

"That's all I wanted to talk about,"

I nodded as Natalie walked away, and I hesitated, but started following her out of Starbucks.

I glanced at Tori, who was working behind the Starbucks counter. She waved at me for a quick moment before she was asking a customer what he wanted to order.

"Oh, and Tobias?"

Natalie stopped after she asked the question, a small smile on her face.

"Tris thinks your really good looking, but don't tell her you heard it from me."

I couldn't help it, I grinned crookedly and felt my heart leap.

Natalie laughed quietly to herself, like the fact that I thought her daughter calling me really good looking was a really good thing to me made her feel amused.

And it probably did. But I didn't mind, I felt like I was walking on Cloud 9 after hearing those words.

**Tris's POV**

My dad and Caleb had to leave so I was just standing out in front of Starbucks, waiting for my mom and Four to be done with what ever they were talking about.

I couldn't help it, I felt really nervous. What if my mom told him I thought he was good looking? If I did I will never hear the end of it from Four, like the other day when I told him that he looked sexy with glasses on.

_Why did I say that? I don't even like Four. _

That thought made me think more and I finally realized something.

_I like Four._ I shocked myself when I had finally came to the conclusion. He changed since we been doing the get to know you project in Chemistry. Became a lot more nicer this year then Freshman year. When I was a Freshman Four would slam me into the sidewalk on campus. Heck, he actually gave me a scar on the left side of my torso for when I tried fighting him back when he punched me in the nose.

The thought of Four being like that now made me shudder. It was just unbearable.

I heard the bells to the door jingle and Four was walking towards me while my mother ran after my dad and Caleb, who were currently stopped to talk to Caleb's girlfriend, Susan.

Four had a wide grin spread across his face as he walked towards me, his shoulders back and head held high.

"You seem to be in a lovely mood," I said, pointing out the obvious.

Four laughs and bobs his head for a second in agreement. The goofy grin on his face never waning, not even a little bit.

"Yeah. A little birdy also known as your mother told me some interesting news a few moments ago,"

My eyes widen at his words. His words didn't come out harshly, but he sounded giddy as he talked, as if he received the happiest new on earth.

Four's grin turns into a slight smirk at my reaction and he touched his forehead to mine. A warm feeling spreads through me at this slight touch.

His eyes. Last year I thought they were a dark black color, or that's what it seemed like to me because I was always bullied by him. But now that I got to know him more, their a dark blue, that always have a happy look to them, except for when he's mad or he decided not to show how he feels about things. (I don't know why he tries being emotionless, it makes him seem really mysterious.

"W-what d-did she tell you?" I sputter out. I would have said it a lot more normally, if Four wasn't so close to my face.

Four puts his hands on my shoulder and lead me away from where he works, our foreheads still touching.

"Close your eyes," he tells me softly.

I hesitate. I don't know whether or not to trust Four.

_Your friends with him. You like him, for gods sake! Just close your eyes! _I screamed at myself.

And that's what I did.

Four's forehead left mine, leaving me feeling a little bit cold, causing me to shiver slightly.

I felt Four wave his hand in front of my face, to test and see whether or not my eyes were closed. I closed my eyes tighter as the air that was caused by Four's hands met my eye lids.

The warm feeling I felt suddenly came back and I felt two large hand grip onto both of mine, our hands now in a jumble of fingers. I knew it was Four, because he's the only person I've meet in my whole life who makes me feel such an energy just by touching them.

His nimble hands squeeze mine quickly, and I squeeze my hands back in response as he starts dragging me forward.

"Keep your eyes closed, Tris," he reminds me and I felt the surface I was walking on feel hard.

We were now on the Campus side walk.

"I know, I know," I grumble and I hear a soft laugh come from Four.

Four and I fall into a comfortable silence, the only noise being from families around us.

I don't know how long we've been walking straight until I'm guessing Four turned a corner, causing me to go around the corner as well.

"We're going up a flight of stairs now," Four warned me. "I'll tell you when to take a step,"

I nodded and gulped slightly.

Everything seemed a thousand times scarier than it should have been when your eyes are closed.

Forward, step up. Those were the only words I hear for a while as Four slowly directs me up the stairs. I assume he's walking backwards so I would be facing him.

"We're going to turn a corner and go up another flight of stairs,"

I hear Four's waver at the words _up another flight of stairs._

_Is he scared of heights?_

Once Four directed me safely up the second flight of stairs, I feel his hands leave mine. This small gesture causes my hands to become freezing, like they are part of an ice cube.

_Why do I feel like this? _I think, but I already told myself the answer earlier. I like Four, maybe that's why I'm feeling like this.

Robert. Robert was also a guy I had a crush on, in high school. Why didn't I feel like this whenever he would give me a high five, a smile, or a hug?

_What is happening to me? Am I becoming sick._

I hear a sort of crash.

"Nope," I hear Four reply, popping the 'p'

I let out a groan of impatience and he laughs slightly.

"Okay, walk forward three steps,"

I felt confused. But I still did what he wanted me to, take three easy steps forward. That isn't too much to ask for.

Something unexpected happened when I took the third step. I bumped into something, no, someone.

By the feeling I'm getting it was Four.

"Open your eyes,"

I feel Four's warm breath on my face when he speaks those three words.

I opened them, the room around me really bright for me closing my eyes so long.

But I didn't care about the room anymore, because suddenly I felt a warm, soft mouth press to mine.

* * *

**Fourtris cliffhanger! I hope this makes up for me not updating, while so many people wanted me too :3**

**This is such a long chapter too, I just realized that O.O**

**And something kind of big is going to happen in the next chapter, so keep your eyes out for it you guys, I might upload it tomorrow! :D :D **


	10. Confessions and the unexpected guest

**Four's POV**

I feel Tris stiffen from under my grip on my shoulder instantly after I kissed her.

Her lips felt soft,

Heart broken, I broke off the kiss and drop my hands from her shoulders and down to my sides.

Tris must've gotten out of her state of shock because she smiled at me a little bit, and before I knew it she was on her tiptoes and lightly pressed her mouth to mine, her arms draped around my neck.

Before I could respond she broke away slightly, unsure of herself.

Her smile then grew wider and she pressed her mouth to mine again, more harder and more sure than the last kiss.

I kissed Tris back with the same amount of enthusiasm, wanting her closer to me. Wanting to feel the warmth that she radiates whenever I'm near her.

Air leaving my lungs, I slowly pulled away and stared at Tris.

A large grin broke out on my face, this causing her to smile back.

"You have no idea," I said to her. If it was even possible I smiled wider as I said these words.

My nimble fingers gripped her chin and I lifted her head up, so she would be looking at me.

"How long I've been wanting to do that," I finished.

Tris laughs at me and says,

"How long have you been wanting to do that?"

I sigh.

_I have to tell her how long I've liked her. She thinks I'm kidding about me having a crush on her._

"Since the August of last year," I confess, my voice coming out as barely a whisper.

I refuse to meet Tris's eyes after I tell her, and dropped my hands to my side again.

Tris laughs slightly.

"Oh, really now?" she asks and I meet her eyes.

_She thinks I'm joking? Joking about the fact that I like her?_

"I'm not kidding," I said.

She ruffles my hair slightly.

"I know, I've been wanting to do that for quiet a while too." she replies simply and looks around the room. "Where are we, anyways?"

Currently the two of us were in a two story apartment with an elevator that was near NYU, the apartment I put all of my life savings into to buy. I was hoping that all of my friends and I would move in: Uriah, Christina, Zeke, Lynn, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and especially Tris.

"I bought an apartment," I tell her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes widened as she got a glimpse of the glass elevator.

"You bought _this _apartment, only for you to live in? It's two stories!"

I chuckled at Tris's reaction.

"I bought it so all of our friends could move it. I already paid off the first two months, I need you guys to take turns so we could afford this place,"

Tris pulls me towards the glass elevator.

"If the second floor is as good as the first, I'll cry,"

I push the open button and the elevator door slowly opens.

Once the both of us got in, the glass doors close.

I click the second floor button and the elevator jerked up.

_Be calm, your in an elevator. It's not like your going to fall out of the building by being in this thing!_ I think.

I have had a major fear of heights for as long as I can remember, I try to ignore my fear, especially when people are around me. And I desperately don't want Tris to know about my fear. I also don't want her to know that my father abuses me. She will look at me like I'm a sort of kicked puppy or something. I've always hated peoples sympathy. It made me feel weaker than I actually was.

"Your afraid of heights?" Tris asked as the glass door opens and grips onto my hands.

My jaw dropped slightly.

"You can tell?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yeah, when your breathing really loudly it makes it kind of obvious, Tobias,"

It was meant to be a joke, but all I say was,

"Mmhm,"

Then I realized something.

She called me by my real name, not Four.

"Did you just call me Tobias?" I ask, gripping onto her hands as we walked around the second floor.

Tris nodded, as if I just stated the obvious.

"Yeah," she admits, not meeting my eyes. "Do you not want me to call you that?"

I shook my head in protest.

"No, I want you to call me by my name, but when we're alone."

She clearly looked unsure, but she nodded her head.

A thought came to my head and I smirked at her.

"I have a better name you could call me,"

Tris's eyebrows become raised, the way they do when she's curious about something.

_That's really adorable. _I think and I feel embarrassed I think that.

I shouldn't be, I shouldn't be embarrassed that I said Tris was adorable.

Yet again, I must've spoken aloud because she blushes.

"You think its adorable when I raise my eye brows?"

"I think your adorable when your raise your eyebrows, and you can't stop me from thinking that," I said and kissed Tris's cheek.

She groans, and she smiles a little bit.

"But my nostrils flare when I raise both of my eyebrows!" she laughs.

I laugh with her and shrug.

_I don't care that 'her nostrils flare' when she does that. It makes her look really cute._

"But what's that name you want me to call you if you don't want to be called Four or Tobias?"

I try my hardest to hide the fact I wanted to laugh.

Pretending to think, I stayed silent for a moment.

"How about your boyfriend?" I suggest with a grin and she whacks me with her arm.

She then rolls her eyes.

"That's no proper way to ask someone out!" she said and scowls a little bit.

"Its good enough in my book!" I protest.

Tris raises her eyebrow and looks down at the ground. "Yes," she said, inspecting my shoes.

I pretended to be confused and I stare at her blankly, as if I really didn't understand what she was saying.

"Yes what?"

Tris now has let out a breath of frustration and looks up at me.

"Yes, I'll go out with you!" she yelled.

I smile.

"Really?"

She nods and smiles back.

Not caring about me showing the fact that I was happy, I picked up Tris and shackled her into an embrace, picked her off the ground a little bit, and started to spin her around the room. She laughed and punched my arm, but not with all of her strength.

A loud knocking sound was heard from the apartment door from downstairs.

I set Tris down and smile at her as another loud knock rang out from downstairs.

"I'll give you a tour of the apartment," I promise Tris with a wink and the two of us quickly ran to the elevator, Tris following right behind me.

When arriving downstairs, I walked towards the door quickly and opened the door.

Shocked, I was face to face with Marcus, the bastard that was my father. The man who has abused me since a young age.

* * *

**Plot twist you guys! I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I was, I was really busy getting prepared for Camp Nanowrimo (an online writing event. If you want to learn more about it, look up Nanowrimo on the internet! :D)**

**OMG, guys we're almost at a hundred reviews! Can we do it?**

**I'm so happy right now, I'm literally doing a happy dance as I'm telling you guys this. Thank you so much for this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris's POV**

When Tobias opened the door, we were now face to face with a man in his forties, around my dads age. He wore a sort of scarf over the gray sweater he wore, which made me feel suspicious about him. It's almost 70 degrees outside and the mans wearing a sweater.

I could tell Tobias recognized the man, because his he gulped nervously.

"Dad," he breaths and backs up slowly, pulling me back with him.

_This is his dad? _I think and look at the man.

Now that I looked closer at the man, I did see the similarities between him and Tobias: The same dark blue eye color, the same face structure.

Tobias's dad had a murderous expression on his face, but it quickly faded when he seen me- currently wrapped in Tobias's arms tightly.

"Now, who's this?" he asked, a little too cheerful for my taste.

"This is my girlfriend, Tris," Tobias introduced me.

Tobias's father smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you, Tris. I'm Marcus, Tobias's father,"

I hesitated before I slowly reached my hand out to shake his.

Just by the simple act Tobias visibly stiffened, as if he didn't like the idea of me shaking hands with Marcus.

"How did you find me?" Tobias questioned, giving Marcus a suspicious look.

Marcus laughed.

"Oh, can't I visit my own son?"

Tobias glanced around the room, everywhere except for where Marcus was.

Now remembering something, I speak up.

"I-I have to go tell Christina the news," I say. It was a lame excuse, but I wanted to leave Tobias and Marcus to have their reunion. I honestly felt like I was running it.

A quick worried look flashes in Tobias's eyes, but he quickly kisses my head (I of course smiled at this,) and I walk out.

When I was halfway down the first flight of stairs in the apartment complex, I swear I heard cries of pain coming from Tobias, but thinking it was my imagination, I walk down the stairs, excited to tell Chris the news.

**Tobias's POV**

I knew that as soon as I seen Marcus this was not a good thing.

I was right, because currently he was whipping me with his belt, the way he has been doing since I was four.

_I should be sticking up for myself,_ I think, biting my bottom lip to hide the cry of pain I wanted to desperately let out.

"That's what you get for not telling me about your girlfriend earlier, boy!" he barks and puts his belt on, slowly but yet very quickly.

"W-w-we just started dating," I splutter out.

Marcus glares at me.

"You _should_ have told me you were dating the little slut before I came over here."

Anger bubbled at my veins.

It was bad enough that Marcus says bad things about me and abuses me, but hearing him talk about Tris like that made me feel outraged.

"She's not a slut," I spit out angrily, pursing my lips. "She's the only person I know that truly cares about me."

As soon as I spoke, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. But it was Tris, and I had to stick up for her.

If looks could kill, I swear Marcus would have killed me right then and now.

"What did you say, _boy?_"

He started to unbuckle his belt again.

_Oh no. Please don't,_ I beg silently. If the wounds get so bad that they start to bleed, Tris will instantly start to question me about what happened. And then if she finds out she'll think I'm one of the biggest freaks to ever have walked the earth.

"I said she's not a slut," I repeated, my voice unwavering and stepped back slowly.

"This is for your own good," Marcus speaks the words he has been saying for as long as I could remember before I hear the belt whip in the air.

I stumble back and held my hands up to shield my face from the pain, closing my eyes tightly.

Nothing happened and I Marcus let out a loud, frustrated noise.

I slowly open my eyes and see Tris on the ground, a bruise now starting to form on my face.

_She stepped in front of the way to protect me from getting hurt._ I realized and lunged at Marcus.

"Don't touch her!" I snapped.

Marcus drops the belt he was holding out of surprise when I tackled him to the ground and I start hitting Marcus- over and over and over again.

"Tobias, stop!" I hear Tris yell at me when Marcus fell unconscious. "STOP HE'S UNCONCIOUS!"

She pulled me off of Marcus, a weary look on her face.

"I'm fine," I tell her, although she knows as well as I do that I'm trying my hardest to convince myself rather than Tris. "I'm fine now."

Tris doesn't respond, just stares at me. She wasn't giving me sympathy, like most people would have if I told someone about Marcus.

Quickly we had a sort of silent discussion and dragged Marcus out of the apartment and laid him on the floor all the way down the hall.

After we did this, we ran as fast as we could towards the new apartment and slammed the door shut, locking it behind us.

Tris stares at me.

"You should have told me about Marcus," she said softly, her gaze not leaving mine.

I sighed and the two of us went to sit on the black leather couch that was already in the apartment.

"I didn't want to tell you, because you'd look at me like I was a kicked puppy or something."

Tris gripped onto my hand tightly.

"Your not though," she points out smartly.

I couldn't help it, no matter how strong I tried being: I felt tears slowly run down my face and I hugged Tris tightly, burying my head into her shoulder.

"Hey, we got through it," Tris tells me, running one of her hands through my hand reassuringly.

"You got me through it," I corrected quietly, her tee shirt now becoming soaked.

We stayed in that position, my head buried into Tris's shoulder, her holding me close as I cried silently.

I felt weak, helpless even so I lifted my head and stared at Tris, my vision blurred slightly by tears.

"I-I think you should finally see my tattoo," I tell her.

* * *

**I know, it isn't the best chapter in the world. :/ But I honestly couldn't think up of anything else better than what happened so here's the new chapter!**

**Now I decided to do questions of the day so here's the new one for today: What is your favorite moment from the Divergent series?**

**It's not an original question, but hey, it is a question isn't it? ;3**

**Thank you guys, we're two reviews away from a hundred! It really means the world to me! :D**


	12. Going shopping at Kohl's

**Tris's POV**

"Tobias, you don't have to show me your tattoo," I said when he glances around the room awkwardly. "Some things you have to be kept a secret,"

He opened his mouth, about to argue against the situation when we heard a knock on the door.

I instantly felt scared.

_Could that be Marcus?_ I wonder. I glance over at Tobias.

He pretty much had the same idea as me, I could tell by the look on his face that he did.

The two of us have a silent debate on who should answer the door, before eventually the both of us got up and started towards the door.

My hands shaking, I turned the door knob and see our friends standing there.

They all gave Tobias and I a suspicious look,

Why? I honestly don't know. But my main suspicion is that we had a look of pure terror on our faces.

"You have no idea," Tobias starts with a relieved expression on his face. "How happy I am to see you guys,"

"No kidding," Zeke sneers with a laugh. "You two looked like you've seen the fucking grudge,"

Quick greetings were heard from our friends and we let them into the apartment.

"So, Zeke told us you guys had some _big new_ as he calls it to tell us," Uriah says, pursing his lips and looking around the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

Zeke frowns.

"Hey, the name _the big news_ sounds pretty exciting, don't you think?" he protested, waving his arms around in the air dramatically as he talked.

Shauna scoffs slightly and rolls her eyes.

"No, not really,"

This causes everyone to laugh and Zeke to make a sort of gurgling noise.

We all gathered up on the three couches in the living room that were near a television. Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will, and Christina on one couch. Zeke, Tobias, and I on one couch. And finally on the one person couch was Lynn.

Tobias instantly tells everyone that he had a plan for us all to move in together, because the apartment was too huge for there just to be one person living in the apartment. And the monthly fee was really expensive.

Everyone actually seemed very excited about the idea.

"How about we all be in charge of getting stuff?" Chris suggests happily, clapping her hands together.

Obviously we didn't need couches, and that was pretty much the only thing we had in the apartment that was furnished other than the television and the kitchen oven, fridge, counter tops, and kitchen lamps.

A murmur of agreement rose up from everyone.

"I got dibs on buying movies for us to watch," Uriah says and Marlene glares at him.

"Hey, that's what I was going to get!" she yells in frustration.

_If Uriah doesn't ask Marlene out I'll be mad at him for years to come._ I thought, shaking my head slightly.

Eventually we planned everything out.

Next month, we were all going to move in because we had our dorms to worry about. It'll also take a long time to move all of our stuff and buy things for the apartment. But since we are going to be here after our college years, we have plenty of time to get stuff.

I was in charge of getting kitchen supplies. Silverware, plates, cups, measuring cups, all of that fun stuff. While Tobias, when he got more money, was in charge of buying food for all of us along with Zeke.

Marlene and Uriah were in charge of buying video games, movies, pretty much entertainment stuff. Heck, even Uriah was going to buy an Xbox to put in one of the rooms upstairs to make a gaming room.

Shauna was up for buying decorations, nick knacks for the apartment.

Then Will and Christina were in charge of buying shower curtains and light bulbs. Something among those lines.

And Lynn, well. . . I really didn't know what Lynn was in charge of getting. I think it was something about comforters for all of our beds. Whatever it was, she did not sound too happy about the arrangement.

"We should buy a seat for the elevator!" Uriah yells randomly after we were all having a really intelligent conversation on what shade of cups I should buy.

Lynn scrunches up her eye brows and gives Uriah a weird look.

"Seats, for an elevator," she repeats dully.

Uriah nods.

"Hell yeah, just have one huge seat wrapping around the elevator in case we're too tired to stand."

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Lynn replies and Uriah has a look of pure horror and anger on his face.

That must've been the wrong thing to say.

"Um, no girl, that idea is GENUIS!" he yells in his signature fake preppy girl voice, snapping his fingers with a sassiness to them.

We all break out into fits of laughter as Lynn and Uriah were having a sort of slap fight with each other.

"I really need new friends," I joke with a slight laugh.

"You got that right," Tobias agrees.

Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias then said they were going off hunting for stools people could sit at around the kitchen counter top, so the three of them left.

"I'll go to Kohl's with everyone and we could do some planning ahead," I announced, glancing at everyone who was left in the apartment.

Chris squeals slightly and practically drags me out of the apartment, all of our friends following.

"So, someone will text Zeke, Shauna, or Four saying that we're going to Kohl's to look at our stuff in advance," Will tells us before glancing at the unconscious body that belonged to Marcus at the end of the hallway.

"Who is that?" he then asked us, pointing at Marcus.

"No clue," I lie through gritted teeth and we all ran as fast as we could down the stairs.

Kohl's was about 24 minutes away from Campus by walking there, so we were all going to drive in Will's new SUV to save us some time.

I hop in the back seat of his car and instantly inhale the new car smell. Honestly, I really love the smell of new cars. New cars and Axe are the best smelling things on planet earth in my opinion.

The whole journey to Kohl's wasn't made in silence. Uriah and Marlene were currently in an argument with each other, Lynn yelling at the two of them to shut up. Chris and Will were talking about a football game, so the only one quiet in the car was me.

I bite the hallow of my cheek and glance out the car window, admiring the scenery. Cars whizzed by, people were walking.

It took all of my will power not to let out an 'Aww' when I seen a little baby trying to keep up with her father on her tiny chubby toddler legs.

I had no idea we arrived to our destination until we parked, which did not feel pleasant at all. Will's parking is not the best parking on earth.

"Let's go shopping!" Chris squeals for what seems to be the hundredth time and we all walk into Kohl's together.

_If she thinks she's buying clothes, she's got another thing coming. _I think and laugh quietly to myself.

"Oh my god, beds!" Uriah gasped loudly when we walked over to the comforter section, jumping on top of one of the display beds.

"Uriah, get off of there!" Marlene yells as Uriah closed his eyes, as if he was sleeping.

At this Uriah lets out a fake groan.

"Too tired to carry on."

He stretched out his hand dramatically, like he was trying to reach out for something.

"Well, we're leaving you buddy so goodnight," I said, allowing a little sass to edge into my voice and slowly walk away with everyone else.

Uriah's eyes snap open quickly and he instantly runs to catch up to us.

"You guys were seriously going to leave me?" he asks as we walked into the comforter isle.

Chris laughs.

"Pretty much, yeah." she says.

Uriah grumbles something among the lines of 'I need new friends. All the ones I have are mean,' and glancing down at the ground.

I trace my hand over a smooth black comforter that was in packaging. Unlike the other bed comforters, this one actually wasn't too girly or too boyish. (If that even made sense.) The comforter just seemed neutral and plain. That's why I liked it so much.

At one point all of us found a comforter we liked and Lynn decided to buy them on our way out. (She said she brought her money with her.)

Uriah swings one arm around my shoulders and one arm around Marlene's as we walk down the hall.

A voice on the intercom makes us stop dead in our tracks.

"GOOD AFTER NOON KOHL'S CUSTOMERS!" the most preppy sounding voices I have ever heard blared from over the microphone.

**(This actually happened to me. I was in Florida at Kohl's with my older brother. We were laughing for a good twenty minutes. ^.^)**

Instantly, right in the middle of the main isle in Kohl's, all of my friends and I started busting out laughing as the woman talked about a sale or something in the same preppy voice she announced the 'Good after noon Kohl's customers' in. It was becoming too much for me, because I couldn't breath and tears were streaming down my face I was laughing so hard at the woman.

Even after the announcement was over, we were all laughing, not caring about the dozens of weird looks we were getting from everyone that walked by.

"There's no way in hell that's her real voice," Lynn manages to get out when we were all done laughing.

I nodded in agreement, trying to catch my breath.

"It had to be a fake voice," I breath and we walked into the section where all of the kitchen supplies were.

**Tobias's POV (I'm gonna call him Tobias now because Tris knows his real name :3)**

"Guys, is that Tris?" I hear Zeke ask.

Currently we were in Kohl's and just had a major laugh attack because this really bubbly woman was announcing stuff over an intercom.

I shake my head. There's no way Tris can be here. I just really want to see her. Yeah, that's it. I really want to see her and we can spend time together back at campus.

"And Christina?" Shauna adds.

"Guys, there's no way-" I started but I cut myself off when I seen the familiar head of blonde hair and hearing Uriah and Marlene's outraged shouts.

_They probably got into another argument. _I think.

"Should we scare them?" Zeke asked us.

I nod and feel slightly excited.

Tris will be mad, yes, but man it would be worth it.

I quickly told Zeke and Shauna I was going to sneak up on Tris and slowly creep up to her.

The closer I got, the better idea on what Uriah and Marlene were arguing about was coming to my head.

"WE DON'T NEED A COTTON CANDY MACHINE IN OUR APARTMENT!"

Marlene.

Uriah let's out an outraged and sort of sassy gasp.

"I think it would be quiet awesome," he retorts mildly.

Lynn didn't look happy, and she opened her mouth about to say something when she seen me.

I quickly give her a look that says _be quiet. _All Lynn does is nod curtly and I make my way closer to Tris.

"BOO!" I hollered in Tris's ear, squeezing the sides of her hips lightly. I found out recently that she screams or laughs really hard if you do that.

Tris nearly dropped the large box she was holding in her hand and glared at me as all of our friends laugh.

"Damn you Four!" she shouts at me, but I couldn't take her serious because she was laughing, just like everyone else was.

Zeke and Shauna took this as their cue and practically skipped over to where we were.

"If we known you guys were coming to Kohl's, we all could have gone together," Will said, looking really frustrated.

At this everyone groaned loudly at the thought.

How come we never even thought of that?

After all of us had a really stupid argument about Zeke, Shauna, and I not telling them that we were going to Kohl's, we eventually decided on what type of glasses we were all going to get, we left the store.

I fell in step with Tris as we walked out of the store.

"So, Tris," I started, desperately wanting to wrap one of my arms around her shoulder. That might give too much away, we don't want our friends to know we're dating yet. I didn't know for sure this was what Tris wanted, but I just had a really huge gut feeling in my stomach that it was.

"So, Tobias," she mocked with a slight smile.

I pursed my lips slightly and see that Uriah fell over by Will's SUV.

"Do you want to walk back?" she suggests.

The walk was really long, but I said,

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

It'll also be a chance to get to talk to Tris alone.

"Come on, slow pokes!" Lynn yelled at us as she hopped into Will's car with Christina and Zeke and Shauna.

"Tris and I are walking back!" I holler back.

I might've imagined it, but I think I seen Christina wiggled her eyebrow in a sense that said _are you two going to do something?_

As soon as their cars pulled out of the parking lot, Tris and I made it to the sidewalk across the street, her hand intertwined into mine.

"So, do you want to play twenty questions?" I suggest as we walked.

Tris smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun,"

I smile slightly at the fact she used the words that I said earlier.

We already knew a little bit about each other from the chemistry get to know you project, but we haven't finished the project and there was still more things I really wanted to learn about Tris.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Very smart question," Tris said with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

I scoff slightly, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously, Tris, what is it?"

"Black," she admits and I smile slightly.

"Same here,"

As we talked, I realized that Tris and I had a lot in common. We loved the same sports teams, the same genre in movies. Heck, the both of us even like the same weird food combinations. It was weird, but yet I thought it was really cool.

"There's no way you can stuff 15 cinnamon buns in your mouth at once," I argued. Yeah, we were still on the food subject right now.

Tris scowls slightly.

"I can too." she protests.

"Sure," I drawl sarcastically and she smacks me with the back of her free hand lightly.

"I can too!" she yells, and I find that I am laughing at her before telling her that I believe she could.

Pretty much the whole journey back was made up in random conversations. Once we even were talking about different types of pizza.

"Hey, there was a story that a bunch of celebrities were talking about in an interview," Tris said.

"Oh my god, really?" I ask.

She giggled slightly and tired to cover her mouth to stop. I thought she looked really adorable.

"Yeah. Jenifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson were filming Catching Fire in Hawaii and his mom forgot to order a pizza while they were on a small island forty five minutes away,"

I laugh.

"And where did you hear this from?"

"Hey, I love watching cast interviews," Tris defends herself as we passed by a store.

It wasn't just any certain store. It was a small candy shop my mother took me to before she died.

I pulled Tris towards the door lightly and she let out a squeak of surprise as we walked through the doors.

"Where are we?" she asked and looked around the store in fascination.

"It's a candy store that my mother, Evelyn took me too before she. . . ." I started. I just couldn't find the strength to finish the sentence.

The word hung in the air though, I could tell Tris knew where I was going with the sentence.

"Tobias, I'm so-" she started and I cut her off by kissing her cheek quickly.

"It's fine," I said flatly. "Don't worry about me."

Tris then did something I didn't expect. She gave me a tight hug. I rest my chin on her shoulder and hug her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me, wanting to feel warmth she gives off whenever she touches me.

"But I do, Tobias." Tris said.

That kind of hurt, her saying that she worries about me. But then it didn't.

"I really care about you, Tris, you know that?" I asked, my voice muffled by Tris's blonde hair.

She laughed slightly.

"I kind have got the idea. I really care about you too,"

I could have stayed there forever, hugging Tris, but I knew I had to break the embrace because we were smack dab in the middle of a candy store.

And when I did break away from the embrace I felt cold, so I grabbed one of her hands so the warmth would come back.

Tris then asked if we could look around at the candy. At this I smile a little bit and let her drag me down all of the isles.

Today ended up being better than I thought it was going to be.

* * *

**And there's the chapter! I really actually like this one, the chapter I mean. (Probably my favorite chapter that I wrote. :D)**

**Question of the day: Going along with the fact that they went to a candy store at the end of the chapter, what is your favorite type of candy? I would really like to know!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! We're at over a hundred reviews and this just feels surreal to me!**


	13. Tobias's shocking behavior change

**Tris's POV**

I was starting to get annoyed.

Why?

To answer your question Uriah was pissing our whole group off by shouting the names of everything that he seen on Campus. It has been three weeks since we decided to move into an apartment together, and we were currently going to walk to Starbucks, grab a drink there and discuss the newest updates on what we were going to get there.

"A slut!" Uriah then yells and pointed at Cara.

We all double over laughing.

Cara decided to ignore the comment and starts strutting over to us.

"Tris and I are going to meet you up at Starbucks guys, is that okay?" Tobias asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and as fast as we could we jogged over to Starbucks

"Four!" I hear Cara's annoying voice yell after us.

Tobias sighs loudly and stops, spinning around to face Cara.

"What?" he demands angrily.

"Hey," she greeted flirtatiously, obviously adjusting her boobs in front of him.

I scowl and look away angrily and I feel Tobias's eyes on me.

He stiffened from besides me.

"Cara, go away," I hear Tobias snap angrily.

Cara fake pouted and it made me feel sick when she stroked her arm and Tobias did nothing about it, just gave her an uneasy look.

"_Cara,_ go!" I yell at her angrily.

Cara ignored me and started dragging Tobias away from the building.

"Four will meet up with you later, we're going to hang out like he promised me."

He sent me a look that says _I'm so sorry, I promised her, could you please forgive me?_ and I instantly felt my heart break into a billion pieces when he didn't yell at her to let go.

I gain my composure and glare at the two of them.

"I'll go meet you at Uriah's dorm," I spit angrily to him and start walking away.

"Tris-" Tobias started and tried to start but I was too pissed off to care.

"Have fun with Cara!" I yell as loud as I could and flip the two of them off from over my shoulder. "You can have him, Cara, I don't care at this point! Go and stick that in your fucking god damn juice box!"

Usually I would stay back and try dragging Tobias away from Cara, but I just couldn't.

_He wants to hang out with her rather than our friends._ I think angrily. _He's practically been faking this whole time._

I feel tears start pouring out of my eyes when I walk by my friends.

"Tris! Oh my god what's wrong!" Marlene started but I didn't reply because I ran as fast as I could from my friends.

Honestly, I don't want them to throw me a pity party for me, I just needed to be alone right now.

Christina must've known what happen because out of the corner of my blurry vision I see her run up to Tobias and yell,

"Four, what the actual fuck!" I hear Christina yell her yelling at Cara to "piss off" and my friends went up with them.

She was the only one that knew that Tobias and I were dating, because she caught Four outside our dorm window holding up a bouquet of flowers with two juice pouches. (Drinking juice pouches was a tradition of ours that we started doing.)

I hear Tobias- no, Four (he doesn't deserve to be called by his real name from me.) yell something back at Uriah, it must've been something that Cara liked because she smirked as Uriah dove for Four, his hands going towards his neck.

Just the thought made me feel heartbroken. I know, it was really stupid to get super upset, but I just couldn't help it.

He was literally faking being a friend this whole time! I turn away from the scene, and felt Four's eyes burn holes in my back. (I really hate that I know when he's looking at me, especially now.)

The strong courage to sing was building up in me and I slammed the dorm building door shut and ran up the stairs.

Usually I sing to let out my anger, but I couldnt' wait till I got to my dorm to scream out the lyrics to the song _Really Don't Care_ by Demi Lovato._  
_

People who were out in the dorm halls gave me suspicious looks as I past by. I couldn't really blame them.

Most likely I had tears pouring out of my eyes like Nigeria Falls.

Some people cheered at my singing, but I shut out every thing and just focused on the lyrics as I sung.

I sang the chorus as loud as I possibly could when I heard fast approaching footsteps coming from behind me and wiped my eyes aggressively with the back of my hand and tried my hardest to get rid of the lump that was forming in my throat by swallowing._  
_

I thrust my hand into my jean pocket and unlock my dorm key and ran in as fast as I could, slamming the door as loud as possible behind me.

I got into a crouch and slowly sunk to the ground with my back up against the dorm wall.

My phone then went off.

_Oh my god, Four's being such a dick right now four no apparent reason (you seen what I did there :P) But anyway, like I don't even know what happened, he's just been acting up like it's his time of the month or something, like what the actual fuck -_- - Uriah_

I laugh a tiny bit and text back.

_No shit Sherlock. You can't believe what he did this time! -_- -Tris_

No reply came. Instead, I heard Uriah's voice from the other side of the door, loud and clear,

"Knock, knock!"

Quickly, I shove my phone in my pocket and stand up to open the door.

As soon as I did I rushed to Uriah and gave him a tight hug, my eyes closed tightly as he stroked my back with his hand slightly.

"It's okay," he whispered, trying to be encouraging and no matter how strong I wanted to be I couldn't, I just broke down crying.

"Oh my god, Four is being such a dick. Christina went up to him and started yelling at him for hanging out with Cara and he was like," he paused for a moment, heaved a large breath, and then started talking.

"Oh muh god! I can hang out with whoever I want to, bitches!"

I start cracking up as Uriah talked in his fake preppy voice, explaining what he said. Even though it was bad, I still laughed.

No mater what situation, that voice always seems to cheer me up, even now.

I remove my hands from Uriah's neck and wipe my eyes like I did earlier, aggressively but softly.

"Thanks for cheering me up," I whispered and stared down the hall.

Our friends were coming towards us.

Christina's eyes were slightly blurry, like she'd been crying.

"I'm so sorry, Tris!" she sobbed and hugged me. "You don't deserve to put up with that doosh bag,"

She spat the last two words with such venom. It's probably how everyone was going to sound after we stopped being upset.

_Why did Four suddenly become so mean? Was he just playing with me on purpose for some sick, unnaturally mean joke?_

But I could tell Zeke had nothing to do with it, because he looked about as miserable as everyone else did.

_**Four's POV**_

_I'm such a dick, such a dick, suck a dick._

I think, letting anger flood me as I kicked the walls of the dorm building.

_I just lost the most important person in my life by doing something for a man I absolutely hate!_ I think and sink into a crouch, my back pressed up against the wall and my head cradled in my hands.

What happened was that a week after I fought Marcus, him along with Eric and Peter threatened me. They said that if I don't break off my connection with Tris or anyone that I know, serious consequences were going to happen.

And I was honestly scared. Eric and Peter could announce to everyone that I was being abused when I wasn't at college.

_So why did I suddenly think my secret was more important than being with Tris?_

A tear slid down my cheek and I instantly scolded myself,

_You shouldn't be the one crying. Tris should. The person she thought was going to be there for her instead tried hanging out with her worst enemy than her._

The argument replayed in my mind, over, and over, and over again. Tris's outraged and hurt expression now imprinted in my mind, how she flipped me off as she walked away, tears clearly streaming down her face.

I stare out at the pebbles that were under my feet, trying my hardest to erase the memory of how bad of a day this ended up to be.

_I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate this, I hate this! I disgust myself, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!_

Every time I thought the word hate, I tugged on my hair harder, and harder.

At one point I swore my hair was going to fall out, but I just don't care about anything at this point.

I only care about her. And now she hates me.

But I can't loose hope easily, because I love Tris too much.

After about a whole two hours of sitting here, I suddenly hear a familiar sob and I shoot up from where I was.

It was Tris, and by the sounds of it something happened. I look and see the dorm door swing open and Tris ran out, tears streaming down her face, which was already as red as the sweatshirt that I was wearing yesterday.

"Tris!" I breath and run after her, the word tumbled out of my mouth. "I need to talk to you about something!"

I have to see what's wrong, even if she hates me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she sobbed and wrapped her arms around her waist.

**(I had to use that book quote from Divergent! Speaking of that book, I finished Four: A Divergent collection a few days ago, it was amazing! :D But now back to the story.)**

I ignore her yelling and wrap her into a hug from behind. She stiffens under my grip. I mean, if I was in the situation I would too.

"Why would you care?" I heard Tris say in barely a whisper. "You'd rather hang out with Cara then with your own girlfriend,"

I sigh and heave a huge breath.

"I only did that because-"

"Because what! Your trying to prove to Eric your just as sadistic, if not even more sadistic then he is?!"

The world becomes dizzy around me at the words she says.

_She thinks I'm sadistic._

Of course she does, I yelled at all of our friends and wanted to hang out with Cara instead of her! I'm such an idiot!

"I'm not sadistic," I whispered the words. "Please, just let me explain myself and then I really want to know what happened to make you cry,"

She nods curtly and unwraps my arms from around her. I feel cold.

That was a huge understatement. I was freezing right now.

"Marcus threatened me, I don't want you to get hurt. And Eric and Peter some how found out about _him_ and were going to hurt you and," I practically have to swallow down my anger when saying the next words.

"They were going to _touch_ you, Tris. I don't want them to hurt you like that, so I thought if I could distance myself from you guys they would leave me alone. I know now that's an incredibly stupid thing to do, but if Eric or Peter got even one finger on you I'll-"

"Kill them," Tris finished and stared up at me, an emotionless expression on her face. "And you didn't have to be mean to all of us just to make us distant from you."

I rest my hands on Tris's shoulders and she stared up at me.

"It worked though, didn't it? Even for a little bit?"

"At our expenses," she points out coldly.

A thought must've struck her again, the reason she was crying, because her face softened and she wrapped her arms around my torso tightly, pulling me into herself or herself into me, I don't know which one. Her forehead rested against my chest and she sobbed into my shirt.

"Shh, shh," I whisper soothingly but softly in her ear, stroking a piece of her long blonde hair. "It's going to be okay. Maybe it'll be okay if you talk to me about what happened at Starbucks over a coffee?"

She swallows and nods, trying to pull away from the hug but my grip was tight around her back and I didn't want to let her go. I needed her with me right now.

"I feel so stupid, I cried twice today," she said and I laugh a tiny bit and stare down at her.

"Tris, I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean that. I just thought that hanging out with someone else would take my mind off of you (which is impossible by the way)-"

Tris cut me off with a weak laugh and said,

"Four, your such a cheeky bastard."

I laugh with her and smile down at her.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, then?"

She rolls her eyes, saying something about me being a weirdo and she got on her tiptoes and lightly pressed her mouth to mine. I instantly kiss her back and thought,

_Tobias, don't you dare fuck up again! Tris is too important to lose, even though you lost her for about three hours, it felt horrible._

Tris pulled away and heaved a breath.

"I-I think I can tell you what happened."

I nod, even though she looked pained. I argued, telling her that she didn't have to tell me. She looked irritated at this and said she was going to tell me, like it or not. (I gave into the argument.)

"So, what happened?"

Tris heaved a shaky breath and didn't look at me, staring off at a group of people walking by.

She bit her lip and then averted her gaze towards the ground before she began.

"Well, after I regrouped with our friends after what happened we went to Uriah's room. When we all went back to my room to get my guitar because I wanted to preform a song, all the instruments I have owned since I was thirteen and saved up for since I were twelve, the instruments I've been working so hard to get, they were destroyed."

* * *

**I had to end this crappy chapter somewhere, you guys. I really didn't like how it ended up, but I needed a sort of little filler chapter and I decided it should be a little dramatic! :D**

**Question of the Day: Favorite Divergent quote? (I hinted a TFIOS, divergent, free four, and a quote from the short story Four: The Traitor in here,) guess which ones they are, haha.**

**We're almost at the good number 150 guys, can we do it!? And I made an Instagram account for you lovelies to follow me on, so go check my bio for more information on that.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time with a better chapter (lol)!**


End file.
